Princesa
by Bella Vittoria
Summary: Cuando el dolor pasó y abrió los ojos, no se extraño al fijarse en que todo lo veia con inusitada claridad, era algo natural para ella, por eso tampoco se sorprendio al ver el rostro de la joven que tenia al lado. No se dio cuenta de que no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, y que en su mente se habían borrado los rostros de ese grupo de humanos que alguna vez llamó amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera historia que yo escribo que subo a Internet (recuerden que la otra la escribió un amigo)**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Caída**

Una chica de largos cabellos negros corría desesperada intentando alejarse de su rápido perseguidor. Una parte de ella le decía que no servía de nada, que lo mejor era dejar de luchar, pero la otra (la que era más fuerte en esos momentos) insistía en mantener sus piernas en movimiento, sin detenerse, intentando acelerar aunque no pudiese. La muchacha presentaba un aspecto deplorable, su falda verde se hallaba manchada de sangre la cual provenía de las heridas que se extendían por sus brazos y unas cuantas en su torsos, su visibilidad se debía a que la blanca prenda que la cubría (que ahora había pasado a tener manchas rojas también) estaba rasgada en algunas partes, justamente en donde se encontraban aquellas heridas. Sus calcetas y zapatos también estaban manchados, de tierra y sangre. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido mala idea haber corrido en una completa línea recta, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que a unos metros había una cascada, alta, estrepitosa y seguramente mortal. Intento desviarse antes de llegar a la orilla sin embargo no pudo frenar y el impulso logro hacer que callera contra las rocas que se ocultaban en el fondo de la corriente.

**Flashback**

Había ido por agua al río mientras caminaba despreocupadamente sintió una presencia, era muy débil, a pesar de esto pudo identificarla con facilidad, era Kikio. Se acerco en silencio, las blancas serpientes se lo confirmaron, sin embargo esto no fue lo que más le llamo la atención Allí en medio del claro había una persona, era ella, su encarnación. Estaba tambaleante sujetando algo contra su pecho, un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca, los ojos de la sacerdotisa estaban vacíos de su pecho corría algo de sangre manchando la yukata y confundiéndose con el color de la hakama. Kagome se acerco aun más, asustada, en ese momento el pequeño bulto se movió, ella retrocedió instintivamente, era ese pequeño bebe, el bebe albino que tenía el corazón de Naraku. En el rostro del pequeño solo se veía una sonrisa maliciosa. De la nada apareció Kanna que tomo al bebe de entre los brazos de Kikio y luego desapareció.

La joven Miko se desplomo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. Kagome la miró asustada, estaba más pálida de lo normal y la sangre no paraba de salir de la herida que tenía en el pecho. La chica más joven decidió acercarse, los ojos de la sacerdotisa seguían vacíos "Tengo que parar la hemorragia" pensó la chica del futuro. Con cuidado la levanto de los codos y logro acercarla hasta el tronco de un árbol donde la ayudo a apoyarse manchando su ropa de sangre en el proceso.

—Voy por agua para curarte—

Kikio asintió con los ojos todavía perdidos

Kagome se apresuro hacia el río llego e intento llenar las botellas lo más rápido que podía, sintió una presencia detrás de ella y al voltear se tranquilizo al ver que era Inuyasha, sin embargo esto duro poco. Kagome se dio cuenta de que el hanyou tenía el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y parecía muy enojado. Es más, por si fuera poco, sus ojos, antes de un profundo y cálido color dorado, ahora eran rojos, llenos de furia. Aquellas marcas en su rostro que dejaban ver que estaba en plena transformación, aparecieron profundamente marcadas en sus pómulos, sus colmillos crecieron mientras un rugido bestial salía de su garganta.

—Maldita perra— gruño en voz baja— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

Kagome solo lo miró sorprendida

—No te hagas la inocente— el gruñido subió de intensidad

— ¿Qué?— alcanzó a decir la chica antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada que la mando al piso

—Garras de acero— gritó Inuyasha

Kagome apenas si pudo esquivar el ataque.

—Abajo— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, gracias al conjuro logro echar a correr, alejándose del campamento e internándose entre los árboles.

**Fin Flashback**

Su cuerpo chocó contra las agudas rocas del fondo de la cascada, sintió sus huesos romperse y también como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. El impulso natural del agua la sacó a flote. Ella estaba inconsciente. La rápida corriente la arrastro lejos del campamento, de los humanos y del hanyou.

* * *

**Dejen comentarios, deseo saber su opinión**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como ya saben los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Ascensión**

El agua arrastró violentamente el cuerpo inerte de la joven. A veces este se hundía y otras flotaba en la superficie, y a medida que el cauce del río disminuía, la corriente empujaba a la chica hacia la orilla opuesta de la que había caído. Por fin, cuando el flujo de agua fue lo suficientemente lento esta llevó el cuerpo de Kagome lentamente hacia la orilla.

Con un simple recorrido de la mirada uno se podía dar cuenta de que, si seguía viva, no sería por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, algunos de ellos lo bastante profundos como para hacer que la chica muriera desangrada, además de que la gran colección de hematomas que tenia por todo el cuerpo daba a entender perfectamente que era más que probable que no fueran solo golpes superficiales.

A pesar de que su cuerpo llevaba poco tiempo ahí la sangre que manaba de sus heridas era mucha, ya se habían formado pequeños coágulos, y el dulce olor de la juvenil sangre no tardaría en atraer a varias bestias, más que dispuestas a devorar a la pobre mujer. Es más, en ese momento comenzaban a llegar las primeras, una de ellas salto, intentando acercarse al cuerpo antes que los demás, sin embargo salió despedida, otra intento lo mismo. Era obvio que había una barrera que impedía que se acercaran a la chica, una respuesta instintiva ante la amenaza. A pesar de ser demonios de clase inferior todos ellos sabían que la energía del cuerpo de la chica, con la que mantenía esa barrera, se acabaría pronto. Los golpes se sucedieron rápidamente, buscando acabar con aquella reserva de energía lo antes posible. Después de varios golpes propinados por esos youkais, la protección que inconscientemente había levantado Kagome comenzó a resquebrajarse. Unos cuantos golpes más y esta se fragmento y se disolvió en el aire.

Ahora no había nada que separara a la chica de la inminente muerte a manos de todos aquellos youkais, pronto ellos comenzarían a disputarse a aquella presa. Uno intento adelantarse a los demás y salto sobre Kagome, dispuesto a devorarla rápidamente, sin embargo no llego a tocarla siquiera. Alguien se había interpuesto entre ambos y había impedido el paso de la enorme bestia. Aquella silueta, vagamente iluminada por la luna era delgada, con un cuerpo pequeño y menudo, su cabello se notaba largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego rojo en medio de la negrura de la noche. En la mano derecha sostenía una delgada katana.

Las bestias le gruñeron amenazadoramente, ella no dio señal de emoción alguna, simplemente atravesó con su espada a los más próximos, dándoles una muerte casi inmediata. A pesar de eso los youkais no parecían tener muchas ganas de rendirse. Todos se lanzaron a la vez intentando acabar con aquella intrusa que se oponía a sus deseos. La espada brillo, trazando una línea rápida y precisa que se extendió en forma de onda expansiva, todos los youkais cayeron antes de siquiera tocarla a ella. Por fin, después del breve momento en el que ella se había ocupado en deshacerse de todas aquellas molestias, volteo a verla, sus ojos revelaron preocupación. Con ágiles pasos se acercó al cuerpo de Kagome y se agachó a su lado. Al mirar las heridas apretó los dientes y su mirada se tiño de enojo y dureza. Con cuidad apartó un poco las maltrechas ropas de la chica y examino las heridas. La rabia que se veía en sus ojos aumentaba a cada segundo, rechinó los dientes, furiosa.

—Maldito sea quien quiera que le haya hecho esto— susurró— aquél que se haya atrevido a tocarla morirá— su voz parecía un gruñido contenido—Así será— aseguro en un susurro— Yo se lo prometo, Hime-sama.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quedo un poco extraño. Bueno, dejen comentarios por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, como saben los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (lo cual es una lastima) solo los que no recuerden son míos**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**Curación**

—Maldito sea quien quiera que le haya hecho esto— susurró— aquél que se haya atrevido a tocarla morirá— su voz parecía un gruñido contenido—Así será— aseguro en un susurro— Yo se lo prometo, Hime-sama.

La chica levanto con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de Kagome pasando un brazo por sus rodillas y otro por su espalda. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que no tocaba ninguna herida hecho a correr. La increíble velocidad a la que iba desdibujaba los árboles a su alrededor hasta convertirlos en una mancha verde. Era muy rápida. La mayoría de los youkais que proliferaban en esas tierras inhóspitas no serian capas ni siquiera de rozarla con las garras. Y claro, si ni siquiera los youkais podían alcanzarla, su silueta pasaba totalmente desapercibida a los débiles ojos humanos. La única prueba pasajera de su marcha por esos lugares era la corriente de aire que se originaba a su pasó y mecía las ramas y hojas de los árboles y arbustos.

La chica se desplazó rápidamente entre los árboles, con el cabello ondeante por el viento. La oscuridad las hacía casi invisibles entre os árboles, esa noche era la víspera de luna nueva, y por eso solo una pequeña "uñita" de luna iluminaba el sendero, inexistente para los ojos humanos, que seguía la muchacha. Un caudaloso río se cruzó en la carrera alocada y rápida de la joven, sin embargo ella lo saltó de manera grácil, sin siquiera dudar en la orilla, con una agilidad que habría envidiado la más experimentada de las gimnastas.

Ella siguió avanzando, sin encontrar otro obstáculo en su camino. Los árboles se juntaban mucho en aquella parte del bosque pero aun así ella era tan ágil que podía esquivarlos incluso a la mitad de un salto. La pequeña rayita clara que se percibía en la oscuridad y que respondía al nombre de Luna cada 28 días estaba ya muy cercano al horizonte, mientras que del lado contrario comenzaba a verse un resplandor anaranjado que indicaba la inminente cercanía del amanecer.

Y mientras el aire silbaba alrededor de la silueta, que comenzaba a verse más claramente gracias a la iluminación que le otorgaba el Sol, la mancha verde que eran los árboles pareció chocar contra una barrera invisible, dejando ver una oscura muralla, alta, hecha de rocas oscuras y que estaba recubierta de hiedra. La chica se desvío bruscamente y comenzó a correr a un lado de la muralla, ahora se podían ver con más claridad sus facciones. Parecía una niña, con los ojos de color azul oscuro, la piel pálida y el cabello negro y largo levemente ondulado.

Aquella carrera al lado de la muralla parecía no tener fin. Kagome seguía inconsciente en los brazos de la niña. Por fin, la muralla pareció acabarse de pronto y ambas se encontraron enfrente de una reja, era enorme, flanqueada por un par de esculturas enormes. Ambas estatuas representaban lo mismo, eran un par de enormes serpientes que parecían querer moverse de un momento a otro para bloquear la amplia entrada con sus cuerpos, y valla que si lo lograrían, si es que alguna vez pudieran llegar a moverse los enormes monstruos de piedra. En cuanto a la reja, esta parecía demasiado pesada, a pesar de eso el trabajo no era tosco y mediocre, era una verdadera obra de arte, con cada línea perfectamente medida para encajar con las otras sin romper la armonía estética. La chica se acerco y rozo con cuidado una especie de escudo formado por las figuras de aquella reja que sorpresivamente no eran de hierro ni de madera, de hecho, parecían estar elaboradas con el mismo material que las enormes esculturas que la bordeaban.

En cuanto la piel de la niña toco el escudo que había en medio este pareció estremecerse, después comenzó a girar mientras que las florituras que parecían entrelazadas uniendo toda la construcción comenzaban a desenredarse. Por fin, se formo un espacio vacío justo en el medio y acto seguido las dos puertas que se habían formado comenzaron a abrirse en silencio. Lo que se extendía al otro lado de la reja era un bosque, con un sendero que se extendía serpenteando entre los árboles. Ella entro con paso decidió, mientras se alejaba la puerta se cerro y las elaboradas líneas volvieron a entrelazarse formando nuevamente el intrincado diseño del escudo.

La chica caminaba rápidamente por el sendero, este se adentro más y más hasta que los árboles terminaron y se vio un paisaje que parecía sacado de un sueño. Estaba todo cubierto de una suave y mullida extensión de césped de un color verde brillante, había riachuelos que dejaban oír el suave murmullo del agua al correr, y angostas veredas que se entrecruzaban diferenciándose apenas del césped a su alrededor. La chica miró a su alrededor, a lo lejos se veía una construcción. La chica dirigió una mirada hacia el cuerpo de Kagome y sin dudarlo comenzó a correr hacia el palacio.

En cuanto la chica cruzó las puertas del enorme palacio que se había visto a la distancio se extendió un rumor en el recibidor, la mayoría de los habitantes del esplendoroso castillo se acercaron atraídos por el olor.

— ¡Eh!, ¡Kazumi!, que bien que hayas vuelto— la exclamación fue pronunciada por un joven de largo cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba casi hasta las corvas de las rodillas, su rostro era alegre y travieso, con los ojos color borgoña, vestía un traje de color blanco con diseños bordados en dorado negro y rojo, se veía joven, 20 años a lo máximo, se distinguía fácilmente como un youkai, en primera porque la velocidad con la que se acerco a la chica no era humana, y segundo, y esto solo una creatura con un buen olfato habría podido decírtelo, olía como uno. — ¿Quién es?—preguntó en cuanto estuvo a un lado de la aludida.

—Llama a Kameko— dijo la chica

—Que humor, pero está bien—dijo mientras se alejaba en busca de la persona que Kazumi necesitaba en ese momento.

Kazumi comenzó a recorrer con rapidez los pasillos, subió escaleras y recorrió corredores anchos y despejados, con amplios ventanales que dejaban entrar la alegre luz del sol. Pronto se detuvo ante una puerta, la abrió con una mano mientras intentaba sostener el cuerpo de Kagome con la otra, cuando logro tal hazaña sonrió satisfecha. Dejo con cuidado a Kagome en la enorme cama que había en el centro. Se sentó a su lado y revisó con cuidado las heridas, varias de ellas eran profundas. Le quito esa ropa extraña y corta que llevaba y la cubrió con una manta en espera de que llegara quien debía ayudarla.

* * *

—¡Vamos Kameko!— gritó el chico que se había encontrado Kazumi nada más entrar al pasillo. —Ya regresó Kazumi, y trae visitas— agregó

—No grites, niño— se oyó la voz madura de una mujer, que en ese momento salía de la habitación, era una youkai que aparentaba alrededor de 30 años, su cabello negro, recogido en una cola alta, le llegaba hasta la cintura, su rostro de apariencia madura y piel pálida, además de unos ojos del mismo color que su acompañante.

— ¡Eh, yo no soy un niño!—dijo arrugando la nariz en un puchero. —No me dejes hablando solo— se quejó mientras alcanzaba a la mujer.

—Cállate y camina Deika— ordenó la mujer con tono cortante.

—No soy un niño— dijo el simulándose el ofendido.

Una sonrisa de diversión apareció en los labios de Kameko

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno—

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí... me hacen muy feliz! (: bueno, si quieren, pueden, tienen ganas, etc dejen reviews por favor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo quedo más cortito que los demás, bueno, también siento que quedo un poco aburridón, comenten sobre eso.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**¿Regresó?**

Deika hizo una mueca de enojo ante la sonrisa burlona de Kameko, después bufó mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

—Ya notaste ese olor—dijo Kameko recuperando su habitual seriedad

—Ah, sí—contestó el chico restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano—es la acompañante de Kazumi, bueno, esta inconsciente, es a la que tienes que revisar.

— ¿Cómo es?—

—Bueno, parece tener 16 años, su cabello es negro y le llega a la cintura, y su piel es un poco bronceada, y sus ojos son color chocolate— contestó Deika enumerándolo con los dedos de la mano.

—Ya— murmuró la mujer frunciendo el ceño mientras se detenía.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Deika al verla detenerse.

—Nada niño, nada— dijo Kameko sonriendo burlona

Deika hizo un puchero por respuesta mientras ambos retomaban su camino. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta Kameko se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Deika mientras apoyaba su mano en la manija

Kameko negó con la cabeza y Deika abrió. El olor la golpeó por completo, se detuvo, en shock. Ahora no había ninguna duda. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, primero a Kazumi y luego a la chica que estaba en la cama, dormida, con el rostro sucio y lleno de arañazos.

— ¿Regresó?— preguntó en un susurro

Kazumi asintió lentamente mirándola a los ojos, seria y callada. Kameko le regreso la mirada y luego se acercó moviéndose muy despacio. Volteó a ver a Deika y este comprendió el mensaje porque salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando estuvo al lado de la cama jaló las mantas y comenzó a reconocer las heridas, a medida que las examinaba su rostro se iba tornando a uno furioso, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras su frente se crispaba en una mueca de enojo.

—No puedo hacer nada— susurró Kameko—No ahora

Kazumi la miró con los ojos exorbitados de miedo. Sus manos se volvieron dos puños apretados

—Explícate— soltó la niña, cortante.

—Prepara las cosas, hoy es luna nueva y tenemos que prepararnos lo antes posible—dijo la mayor mirando a la niña fijamente—No podemos esperar hasta la próxima Luna Nueva.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a ambas niñas solas

* * *

Sango y Miroku estaban sentados en el claro, frente a los restos consumidos de la fogata que habían encendido la noche anterior. Estaban preocupados, la razón, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome habían regresado en toda la noche.

—Excelencia—murmuró Sango, —y si les pasó algo—

—Tranquila Sango, están juntos, Inuyasha es fuerte y puede protegerla—respondió el monje con voz tranquila, aunque en el fondo también estaba preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo.

Ambos guardaron silencio mirando hacia los árboles, de pronto entre ellos apareció una silueta oscura, cuando se acerco ambos, el monje y la cazadora, exhalaron aliviados, Inuyasha tenía un rostro serio, más bien sin expresión, y llevaba cargando a alguien en la espalda.

— ¡Kagome!— gritó Sango mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto ante la mención del nombre de la Miko del futuro— Me alegra que estés bien—

La chica que estaba recostada en el hombro de Inuyasha se incorporó. Sus ojos eran fríos y sin vida y su piel más pálida que la de su amiga. Definitivamente esa no era Kagome.

— ¿Kikio?— preguntó la chica confundida.

* * *

**Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, bueno, me sentiré mu bien conmigo misma. Comenten por favor, se que no es un capitulo muy emocionante, pero es que es como la unión entre lo anterior y lo que viene después.**

**Reviews por favor, me hacen feliz (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (que lastima)**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, siento que va aburrir un poquito, pero bueno, ustedes juzgaran**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Luna Nueva**

Era Luna Nueva y eso tenía a Inuyasha más que molesto, no podía comprender porque le tocaba pasar a el por esa clase de momentos, convirtiéndose en un simple humano, vulnerable y débil, cuando la luna no brilla en el cielo nocturno. Su cabello negro se movió bruscamente cuando cambio de posición de golpe. Estaba fastidiado, Kikio estaba sentada a su lado, sin embargo no había dicho ni una sola palabra en horas. Tampoco se había movido mucho, solo reaccionaba cuando sus serpientes cazadoras de almas le llevaban su peculiar alimento, y en esos momentos simplemente se incorporaba un poco para después dejarse caer nuevamente apoyada en el tronco que tenía detrás.

Sango llegó en ese momento junto con Shippo y Kirara, les lanzó a ambos una mirada de profundo desprecio y luego se sentó sin dejar de mirarlos, fue en ese instante cuando una serpiente se acerco con un alma entre sus patas y Kikio levanto el rostro un momento, cuando Sango se dio cuenta de que aquella a la que miraba no era la misma Kikio de siempre. Sus ojos se veían apagados, sin vida, y sus pupilas estaban fijas enfrente, sin girar su mirada hacia nadie.

Sango no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, esperando ver cambiar su expresión o que aquel cadáver viviente hiciera algún movimiento en respuesta a su intenso escrutinio, sin embargo no sucedió nada más excepto lo de rutina. Se levanto en cuanto llego Miroku acercándose para hablar con él, aprovechando que Inuyasha no podía escucharlos y que Shippo se había quedado dormido.

* * *

—Luna nueva—susurró Kameko, —Ya es hora—añadió volteando hacia su espalda, a la lejanía se veían un par de siluetas avanzando silenciosamente. Una de ellas, la más alta llevaba un tercer cuerpo en brazos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la pequeña chica que venía hacia ella se adelantó rápidamente.

—Aun no has dibujado los sellos— susurró examinando atentamente el piso

—Te esperaba, ahora ayúdame— Ordenó en voz baja la youkai de edad más avanzada.

Kazumi solo se acerco y miro el círculo que había trazado en el piso. Esa era una parte del jardín que estaba cubierta de grandes baldosas rectangulares de color blanco, se usaba como explanada para los eventos que requerían un suelo firme al aire libre. Enfrente de su vista apareció una vasija lleno de un líquido oscuro con un olor fuerte y penetrante.

—Vamos, muévete, casi es medianoche— Kameko soltó el recipiente apenas Kazumi lo rozó con los dedos y se dirigió al otro lado del círculo con un pincel en la mano y el cuenco de porcelana en la otra. Kazumi le respondió formando una mueca con los labios y tomando un pincel que la mujer le lanzó en ese instante. Deika solo se quedo aparte observando atentamente el trabajo de ambas mujeres mientras trazaban símbolos en todo el borde del círculo y luego comenzaban a extenderse al interior.

Después de unos minutos de espera ambas mujeres se incorporaron y observaron el trabajo que habían hecho. Aparte de los símbolos en los bordes del círculo estos se extendían en líneas rectas hasta rodear un círculo más pequeño situado justo en el centro, llenando casi todo el círculo de escritos y símbolos. Había cinco espacios vacíos en los símbolos del círculo pequeño, situados a distintas distancias, Kameko tomo con cuidado una navaja y se corto en el dedo índice, después, con la sangre que manaba de la herida, termino las inscripciones. Hecho esto se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Kagome, cubierto tan solo con una delgada yukata blanca, y le realizo un corte en las yemas de los dedos, en sus tobillos y uno en donde su cabeza tocaría el piso en cuanto Deika la bajase.

—Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche— La voz impaciente de Kazumi interrumpió el pesado silencio que se había formado. Deika se introdujo en el círculo y deposito con cuidado a Kagome en el piso, haciendo coincidir sus heridas con las marcas hechas con la sangre de Kameko.

—Muy bien—susurró la youkai juntando sus manos y parándose frente al cuerpo de Kagome—Comencemos— una luz rojiza comenzó a manar de las manos de la youkai, cubriéndolas completamente. Ella comenzó a murmurar una especie de rezo que fluyo como una suave música saliendo de sus labios. Separo ambas manos rodeadas de esa energía rojiza y las apoyo en el piso sobre las marcas, estas se iluminaron y el resplandor carmín se extendió por todo el círculo formando un espiral hasta llegar al cuerpo de Kagome. Las marcas hechas con la sangre de Kameko brillaron con más fuerza que todas las demás y la energía comenzó a fluir hacia ellas. En el lugar en el que debería estar la luna comenzó a brillar un punto con fuerza, parecía una estrella, sin embargo de ella salían haces de luz dirigidos hacia el circulo en el que se estaban todos aquellos extraños símbolos. Toda la energía rojiza que se desplazaba hacia las marcas rojas fue absorbida a través de las heridas que tenía Kagome en su cuerpo. Cuando el último destello de aquella luz desapareció, el círculo fue inundado por un resplandor blanco que cegó a todos momentáneamente, cuando se extinguió todo quedo a oscuras.

* * *

—Excelencia, le digo que esa mujer no es Kikio—dijo Sango mientras miraba a Miroku

— ¿Estás segura Sango?— contestó el monje mirándola fijamente

—Si, en primera, porque por muy fría que sea Kikio, nunca la había visto con los ojos tan inexpresivos, están apagados, como si no tuviesen vida— "se parecen a los de Kohaku cuando es controlado por Naraku"—Estoy más que segura que Naraku la está controlando

—Tal vez tengas razón, es muy probable. —contestó el monje tocando su barbilla en un gesto reflexivo.

—Excelencia, ¿usted cree que deberíamos decirle esto a Inuyasha?— preguntó la joven preocupada

—No creo que sea lo mejor, Inuyasha me tiene preocupado con su carácter y la forma en la que se comporta cuando mencionamos a la señorita Kagome, será mejor que investiguemos y lo mencionemos hasta que tengamos las pruebas suficientes— contestó el monje

La exterminadora solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

—Kana, muéstrame a Kikio— la voz se oyó malévola, con un tinte oscuro impregnado en ella.

La pequeña niña albina se limito a alzar el espejo y en el aparecieron las figuras de Kikio e Inuyasha, ella inexpresiva y el furioso, no se veía al resto del equipo.

—Muy bien, Kikio, recuerda que tienes que traerme todos los fragmentos que tiene el grupo de Inuyasha en su poder, gánate su confianza— una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del que hablaba— Y al final, completa lo que no pudiste terminar hace 50 años, ¡mata a Inuyasha!

* * *

**Bueno, si alguno de ustedes ha llegado hasta aquí y desea dejarme un review, adelante.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por tardarme tanto, solo fue que no se me ocurría que escribir, nada, mente en blanco. Pero ya, este capitulo es más largos que los anteriores, aunque sigue siendo muy corto, pero es que me han pedido que valla haciendo los capítulos más largos y bueno, lo intentare, espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto, los personajes de Inuyasha no me peetenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Sin mis recuerdos**

Kazumi acarició la frente de Kagome, con cuidado, mientras sentía su temperatura. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, después del rito era obvio que estuviera cansada, los cambios que sucedían en su cuerpo requerían una cantidad exorbitante de energía, y esta se desprendía en oleadas que la dejaban sin fuerzas. En cualquier otro caso Deika de seguro estaría dando vueltas por ahí, pero, no era solo que Kagome perdiese energía, era que la energía que salía de su cuerpo era purificadora, y si no hacía daño era por el rito, ya que todas esas energías demoníacas habían entrado a su cuerpo y se estaban fundiendo con las de sacerdotisa, de otra manera hacia mucho que la niña ya se habría desintegrado por completo.

Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al principio todo se veía borroso, poco a poco comenzaron a distinguirse las formas de las cosas que la rodeaban, tenía una sensación de entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, no se podía mover, pero a pesar de eso no se sentía en peligro. Nada le parecía fuera de lo normal, de hecho, era como si sentir unas manos cálidas acariciarle en la frente fuese algo habitual de sentir mientras despertaba.

Cuando logro ver con claridad lo que había a su alrededor no le sorprendió el hecho de que veía hasta el más minúsculo detalle, tampoco el que podía oler la madera de la cama sobre la que estaba recostada o la seda con la que estaba hecha la ropa que la vestía, era algo natural para ella, nada fuera de lo común, por eso tampoco sintió sorpresa alguna al voltear a ver a la pálida niña de cabellos negros que estaba a su lado, y también fue por eso que no se extraño al no poder recordar los rostros de ese grupo de humanos que alguna vez llamo amigos.

* * *

Sango soltó unas lágrimas de impotencia, llevaba unos días mandando a Kirara a buscar pistas sobre Kagome, ya que Inuyasha no se había preocupado en buscarla, poniendo como escusa de que seguro estaría en su época. Pero eso no se lo creyó nadie, ni siquiera Shipo, en primera, porque la distancia que había desde donde Kagome se había extraviado era demasiado larga y peligrosa y Kagome no era tonta, no se habría alejado tanto a pie, la habría pedido a Kirara si hubiese querido regresar, y segunda, porque Inuyasha estaría enfurecido, gritando que buscar los fragmentos era lo más importantes, claro, ahora que tenía a Kikio…

Una corriente de aire la distrajo de sus pensamientos, Kirara había vuelto, y parecía inquieta, demasiado. Sango acerco su mano a ella y le acarició la cabeza, la Mononoke se agachó y mostró algo que llevaba entre los dientes. El corazón de la exterminadora se detuvo, era una pieza del uniforme que llevaba Kagome, estaba cubierto de sangre y polvo, de hecho solo lo reconoció porque dudaba que alguien que no fuera del tiempo de Kagome llevara un pedazo de tela, de ese color y textura.

Miró a su alrededor nerviosa y guardo apresuradamente el pedazo de tela, esperaba que Inuyasha no llegase pronto, si no captaría el olor de la sangre de la joven Miko, y se pondría frenético al pensar que algo le habría sucedido, o eso era lo que la chica quería creer, aunque algo en su interior le decía que era poco probable que esto le interesase al hanyou.

* * *

Kagome miró una vez más la maravillosa pradera que se extendía sin tener un fin definido, después de despertarse Kazumi había llamado a un par de youkais para que la ayudaran a arreglarse y se había marchado para avisarle a Kameko que ella había despertado, después había recorrido los pasillos del palacio que había recorrido cientos de veces cuando era niña hasta llegar a la magnífica explanada de verde pasto que se extendía todo alrededor del palacio.

Soltó un leve suspiro y se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior de la magnífica construcción. Había mucho de qué hablar con Kazumi y Kameko, su fiel compañera de juegos y su sabia tutora.

* * *

—Excelencia— llamó aliviada Sango al ver salir a Miroku de entre los árboles

— ¿Qué sucede Sango?— pregunto el monje un tanto alarmado al ver las lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de la chica.

—Creo que algo terrible le pasó a Kagome— dijo en voz baja

Miroku la miró fijamente en espera de que dijera algo más. Sango se limito a sacar el pedazo de tela que le había traído Kirara. Miroku dejó de respirar un momento por la impresión.

—Es el corbatín de la señorita Kagome— murmuró viendo fijamente el pedazo de tela ensangrentado y sucio, después volteó hacia Sango— no creo que se recomendable decirle esto a Inuyasha, no sabemos cómo reaccionara—

—Excelencia—dijo Sango mirándolo fijamente— no creo que a él le importe— susurró mirando al piso

—Que cosas dices Sango, sabes que a Inuyasha le preocupa la señorita Kagome, es obvio que se ponga como histérico si se llega a enterar de esto…

—Excelencia— dijo la joven cazadora elevando la voz, — que no se ha fijado como se ha comportado los últimos días, solo se ha preocupado por él y por esa sacerdotisa que ya está muerta.

Miroku solo guardo silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que Sango acababa de decir y lo que había observado del comportamiento de Inuyasha, debía admitir que la joven cazadora de demonios tenía razón, Inuyasha no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo por la ausencia de Kagome, no había gritado ni había insultado como cada vez en que la joven se marchaba a su época.

—Tienes razón Sango, —dijo el monje frunciendo el ceño— aun así, no hay que decirle nada, no solo a Inuyasha, tampoco a Shipo. Creo que Inuyasha no nos ha contado todo—Esto último fue dicho más para sí mismo que para Sango

— ¿Cree que debamos preguntarle?—

—No, en todo caso habría que investigar un poco más Sango

La chica solo asintió levemente

* * *

Ya era de noche, Kagome se encontraba vestida con un kimono rojo elaborado con fina seda, estaba bordado con hilos azules formando flores lo largo de las amplias mangas y toda la prenda en sí, su cabello caía suelto hasta la cadera, negro y menos rebelde, el flequillo también se había alisado un poco, en el centro de su frente se notaba una estrella de ocho puntas de un intenso color rojo. Ahora ella parecía mayor, de unos dieciocho años.

La adolescente de cabellos negros que la había llevado hasta ese lugar entró con una taza de té entre las manos, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

—Kazumi, prepara todo

La niña solo la miro con curiosidad

—Hace mucho que no viajamos por los alrededores, además, si no me equivoco, hay un monstruo que desea apoderarse de la valiosa Perla de Shikon— dijo sin agregarle demasiada emoción a sus palabras

—Pero señorita Kagome, si usted ya es muy poderosa, ¿para qué quiere la perla?— preguntó Kazumi con franca curiosidad

—Es mejor que la tenga yo a que la tenga ese repugnante ser, ¿no crees, Kazumi?

—Si señorita Kagome

La chica se marchó de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica a la que muchos habían llegado a llamar la reencarnación de Kikio, miró la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a ella y el vaso que Kazumi había dejado. Sonrió levemente, iba a matar a ese monstruo que se vanagloriaba de ser capaz de absorber demonios muy fuertes y que incluso, por lo que Kazumi había mencionado, había peleado contra el gran señor del oeste, aunque nunca lo había visto, había escuchado que era muy poderoso.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse

—Niña, Kazumi me comentó que planeaba salir por la perla de Shikon— Kagome solo la miro sin decir nada— En ese caso creo que será necesario sacar tus armas del templo

— ¿Para qué Kameko? Naraku no podría derrotarme— dijo la joven encogiendo ligeramente los hombros

—No se confíe señorita, recuerde que ya tiene una parte bastante grande de la perla, eso aumenta considerablemente su poder, además de que estoy segura de que el no será el único obstáculo con el que se encontrara en el camino

—Supongo que te refieres a ese hombre mitad bestia, el medio hermano del señor del este e hijo del poderoso general perro y una princesa humana

—Así es

—Un mitad bestia no podría vencerme tampoco

—Señorita el también va acompañado, además de que su padre le lego la gran espada colmillo de acero

Kagome se quedó pensativa un momento

—Está bien, necesito que estén listas para mañana al amanecer Kameko, así que no tardes

—No se preocupe señorita— contestó la youkai saliendo con pasos elegantes de la habitación.

Kagome se quedó callada reflexionando

—Así que si voy por la perla me encontrare con los dos hijos del gran general perro, el mayor debe ser el más poderoso, al fin y al cabo es un youkai completo, pero si Inu Taisho le dejó su espada a su hijo menor es que también es muy fuerte, pero, por lo que he escuchado no se llevan muy bien, supongo que si unieran fuerzas abrían podido derrotar a Naraku desde hace bastante tiempo. En realidad no importa, al fin y al cabo mientras Naraku quede destruido y la perla no esté en su poder es más que suficiente para mí.

* * *

**Al parecer, por fin Kagome va a salir de su palacio, con armas y toda la cosa, sobre que no ha visto a Seshommaru antes, bueno, si se ha cruzado con el, pero como sus recuerdos de cuando era humana se desvanecieron... pronto va a aparecer Seshommaru, aunque aquí ya se menciono, y se que cambie un poco la personalidad de Kagome (solo un poco :p) pero bueno. **

**Ya que llegaron a leer hasta aquí, ¿podrian dejarme algún review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, este capítulo salío un poco más largo (o tal vez menos corto) que los anteriores. Espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, todos ellos son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**¿La conozco de algún lado?**

Ya era de día, en el hermoso palacio, a pesar de que el sol estaba saliendo apenas, ya se veía bastante movimiento. Había sirvientes corriendo por todas partes, Kazumi daba órdenes para que todo se mantuviera bajo control en lo que no estaba ni la dueña ni su consejera principal y amiga de la infancia.

Entre la multitud de youkais que recibían las órdenes apareció Kameko, con un paquete alargado y estrecho envuelto en seda en las manos. Kazumi la vio casi de inmediato y se movió esquivando ágilmente a toda la turba de sirvientes hasta llegar a ella.

—Que bien que llega Kameko-san—dijo la niña mientras caminaba todavía hacia ella—La mayor parte de las cosas ya está repartida, no es necesario que haga mucho, bueno, si, solo cuide de que Deika no haga mucho desastre

—Buenos días, si descanse muy bien Kazumi—contestó la youkai frunciendo el ceño

La chica solo sonrió

—Dile a Kagome que ya está todo listo— le dijo Kameko sonriéndole mientras le tendía el paquete

Kazumi solo asintió, tomó el paquete y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el palacio.

* * *

Kagome miró por el amplio ventanal a todos los sirvientes recibiendo órdenes de parte de Kazumi, y luego la vio recibir el paquete de Kameko y dirigirse hacia la entrada del palacio. Se levantó con un suspiro de resignación, y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al baño. Ni siquiera se había preparado, y pensar que planeaba salir a primera hora de la mañana.

Sonrió mientras se quitaba la yukata blanca, hecha de fina seda que usaba para dormir, y luego se sumergía en el agua tibia. Se relajó un momento en la bañera, antes de escuchar los leves toquidos en la puerta de la habitación.

—Pasa Kazumi— dijo como si tuviese a la persona delante. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la bañera mientras escuchaba los leves pasos de su amiga.

—Dese prisa, que hizo que me levantara muy temprano para salir a primera hora de la mañana y usted aquí, apenas dándose un baño— le recriminó la chica.

Kagome solo se rió levemente entre dientes, y abrió los ojos con una chispa de diversión en ellos.

—Deja de quejarte tanto y prepara mi ropa— dijo ella ignorando las quejas de su amiga.

Kazumi bufó y salió del baño. Kagome se quedo un momento más y salió poco después envuelta en otra yukata blanca. Kazumi le tendió una por una las prendas y le ayudo a ponérselas. Cuando terminó le tendió el paquete alargado que le había dado Kameko. Kagome lo acarició un momento antes de retirar los paños de seda que cubrían los objetos, hasta dejar al descubierto una espada, tenía una hoja lisa de un tono azulado, de doble filo que terminaba en una aguda punta, era del tamaño ideal como para que ella la llevara a la cintura sin que le estorbase, además la hoja estaba cubierta de inscripciones, o más bien de símbolos, porque en realidad no se distinguía ninguna letra reconocible de ningún alfabeto conocido. La empuñadura era negra, parecía hecha de metal de tan liso que era, alrededor, se notaba un espiral hecho con una especie de cristal azulado.

A un lado de la magnífica espada, se encontraba la vaina, que parecía hecha de un metal igual al de la empuñadura, solo que en este se notaban separaciones, como si fuesen escamas. Kagome introdujo la espada en la vaina y luego la puso en su cintura, sujeta por la faja negra con bordados dorados.

—Vamos Kazumi, dudó que Naraku venga a darnos la perla por su cuenta—dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación

Kazumi la siguió por los pasillos hasta salir por las puertas del palacio y se dirigieron al bosque por donde serpenteaba el sendero que llevaba a los grandes portones flanqueados por las enormes serpientes negras. Y mientras caminaban con el sol rosándoles la cabeza y el rostro, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, al fin y al cabo Kameko había dicho que Los hijos de Inu no Taisho estaban detrás de Naraku también, y eso significaba que se encontraría con ellos tarde o temprano.

* * *

Una pequeña niña pescaba en el río siendo vigilada por un extraño ser con la piel de un color verde y que llevaba un báculo de dos cabezas en las manos.

— ¡Señor Jaken!—gritó la pequeña— ¡mire que peces tan grandes he sacado!

—Si Rin pero sal de ahí o te enfermaras y si te enfermas el Amo Seshommaru me matara, además ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir

—Pero señor Jaken, no sea tan gruñón.

— ¡Hay! Niña malcriada, apresúrate, que además ya tengo hambre

—Está bien señor Jaken

La niña salió del agua llevando todavía un pez en las manos, ambos se habían quedado solos en el claro en compañía de Ah Un, Seshommaru se había marchado hacia varias horas, ya que había encontrado el repugnante olor que dejaba esa criatura que se hacía llamar Naraku y que había lastimado tan gravemente el orgullo del Señor del Oeste.

Jaken seguía soltando su palabrería sobre los castigos que le haría sufrir su amo si algo le pasaba a la mocosa desagradecida, de pronto se detuvo abruptamente, una presencia se acercaba, lento, pero se dirigía hacia ellos. Era una esencia muy poderosa, se podía comparar con la de Seshommaru, igual de intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizaba, una combinación muy curiosa, en opinión del pequeño youkai sirviente del gran lord del oeste.

La presencia se detuvo antes de llegar al río, Jaken se sintió inquieto y por puro instinto volteo a ver a Rin que estaba junto a la fogata que habían encendido hacia poco. En ese momento, de entre los árboles salió un enorme ogro, era muy feo, con la piel del color del lodo, la cabeza muy grande en proporción del cuerpo, con unos colmillos como de jabalí saliéndole de la boca y unos ojos pequeños y amarillos. Iba vestido con pieles de animales y despedía un olor verdaderamente hediondo.

La monstruosa criatura se detuvo atrás de Rin que se había quedado paralizada de terror al voltear a ver al terrible y repulsivo monstruo.

—Humana—dijo la criatura con una voz que sonó como un rugido— eres muy joven y tu carne debe de ser deliciosa, ¡así que te comeré!

Jaken no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy lejos como para llegar a tiempo. Mientras el ogro levantaba su brazo dispuesto a darle un golpe a la niña para luego devorarla, varias cuchillas salieron de entre los árboles e impactaron contra el brazo del ogro que comenzó a consumirse lentamente.

Jaken suspiró aliviado y se acerco a toda prisa a la niña para apartarla del monstruo. Este furioso intento usar su otro brazo para golpearlos. El brazo cayó al piso antes de que el golpe fuese lanzado. La sangre comenzó a salir del hombro del inmenso ogro.

—Amo Seshommaru…— comenzó a decir Jaken, y se quedó mudo al ver a la persona que acababa de salvarles la vida. No pudo dudar que era youkai, su olor y sus garras la delataban, pero su presencia era tranquilizante e intimidante al mismo tiempo, sorprendido se dio cuenta de que era la esencia que había captado hace poco.

La mujer saltó por encima de ellos y usando sus garras termino con el ogro. Jaken no apartó la vista de la youkai, le recordaba a alguien, aunque en ese momento no sabía a quién.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?—preguntó ella con voz suave y acercándose la niña, lentamente, para que se tranquilizara. Al ver que nadie le contestaba sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de Rin—Estas bien, ¿No es así?

Rin solo asintió levemente, mirando fijamente los ojos marrones de la chica

—Me alegró— dijo Kagome soltando un suspiro de alivio— Fue una suerte que pasara por aquí, bueno, ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rin— contestó la pequeña tomando más confianza

— ¿Y qué haces sola en el bosque?

Antes de que Rin pudiese contestar Jaken comenzó una retahíla de quejas

—Mujer, ¿qué acaso no has notado que con ella está el gran Jaken?— dijo, ofendido de que no se fijara en su presencia.

—Disculpe señor Jaken— dijo la youkai sonriendo divertida

El pequeño youkai se cruzó de brazos aun ofendido. La chica volteó hacia los árboles e inspeccionó un momento.

—Creo que ya debo irme, nos veremos en otro momento Rin. — dijo antes de saltar hasta el otro lado del río. Cuando llego se volteo y le sonrió a Rin. En ese momento, de entre los árboles, salió el poderoso Taiyoukai que cuidaba de la niña humana como si fuese su hija.

Kagome se puso sería de repente e inhaló lentamente captando el aroma de esa persona. Ambos youkais se miraron fijamente, analizándose el uno al otro.

– ¿Quién eres mujer?-dijo el poderoso youkai de cabellos plateados

Kagome frunció el ceño he hizo un pequeño mohín de desagrado.

—De nada, por salvar a esa niña humana— dijo la joven con un deje de ironía en la voz

—Ay, mujer insolente, como te atreves ha hablarle así al amo Seshommaru— dijo Jaken balanceando su báculo de un lado a otro

—Jaken, cállate— dijo Seshommaru con voz fría sin dejar de mirar a la youkai que tenía enfrente. —Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién eres, y que haces aquí?

—Eso no fue una pregunta Seshommaru, eso más bien fue una orden

Seshommaru frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada gélida. La youkai solo soltó una risita, divertida

—Bien, Seshommaru— pronunció lentamente Kagome mientras lo miraba a través de sus largas pestañas,— creo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, al fin y al cabo yo soy la señora de las tierras del este.— añadió la chica con una leve risita, antes de dar media vuelta e internarse entre los árboles

Seshommaru no dijo nada, y su apariencia estoica no se altero en absoluta, a pesar de que su mente era un caos completo.

—La señora de las Tierras del este, ¿pero que ella no había desaparecido hace poco más de 50 años?— dijo Jaken

Seshommaru no contestó, solo miraba hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido la mujer. "Así que la señora de las Tierras del Este, nunca la había visto, creo que las únicas personas ajenas de su familia que la vieron fue mi padre y mi madre, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos éramos unos cachorros apenas" se dio media vuelta.

—Jaken, cuida de Rin— dijo el gran Lord del Oeste antes de desaparecer entre los árboles también sin esperar la respuesta de su fiel sirviente.

Corría a toda velocidad a través del bosque. Estaba un poco contrariado, al fin y al cabo no esperaba que ella apareciera en ese momento, además de que a pesar de no haberla visto con anterioridad se le hacía tremendamente familiar. No recordaba el nombre de ella, su padre debió mencionarlo un par de veces, al hablar con su madre, pero no le había prestado atención. "Estoy seguro de haber visto un rostro parecido antes, pero ¿En dónde?"

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Por favor dejen muchos reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, se que me tarde bastante como para traer solo esto, pero, es que de verdad, para mi las vaciones no son un tiempo de relajación, para mi desgracia, suelen ser los días en los que estoy más ocupada, sobre todo en las de Semana Santa, además de que intentar escribir con los gritos de dos niños que desean ocupar la computadora no es prescisament fácil.**

**Aparte de eso, gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo mi historia hasta ahora, y también, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado. Muchas muchas muchas gracias.**

**Aparte. **

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (suspiró de desilusción) son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Rostro conocido**

Kazumi y Kagome llevaban horas caminando a través del bosque. Después de su breve encuentro con Seshommaru, ella parecía divertida, con una sonrisita de superioridad en los labios que llamaba la atención de Kazumi, ya que su señora no solía poner esa cara a menos que hubiese hecho una travesura.

Tenía esa expresión desde que se había reunido con ella en el campamento después de haber salido a dar una vuelta. Se preguntaba con quien se habría encontrado, ya que llego riéndose entre dientes y con las garras cubiertas con sangre de youkai. Cuando hizo una pequeña mención sobre el tema le dijo que se lo contaría en otra ocasión.

Kazumi soltó un respingo cuando vio a su amiga olfatear el aire. Ella rastreo a los alrededores, esperando captar la energía de algún youkai, sin embargo, a lo lejos, solo pudo distinguir unos cuantos humanos y youkais con no mucho poder, bueno, al menos no lo suficiente para que se convirtieran en un problema para ambas. Sin embargo Kagome parecía muy inquieta, así que ella también uso su olfato. Se sorprendió cuando hasta su nariz llegó la mezcla de olores características de un hanyou.

— ¿De quién es ese olor señorita Kagome?—preguntó Kazumi

La aludida solo sonrió traviesamente y comenzó a acelerar el paso con dirección a la fuente de todas esas esencias. Pronto, ambas youkai corrían a toda velocidad, formando ráfagas de aire a su alrededor. Ya casi les daban alcance, de cuando en cuando su señora soltaba leves risitas, hasta que de pronto, ambas se detuvieron abruptamente, justo enfrente de ellas se abría un descampado, en el centro había una fogata y alrededor de ella, las fuentes de esas energías.

Kazumi miró a su señora de reojo, ella ya no sonreía, ahora estaba muy seria, sus ojos escaneaban todo el entorno. La chica miró también a aquellos seres. Tres humanos, dos youkais, un hanyou y una persona que olía a cadáveres y tierra, aunque, para su sorpresa, muy en el fondo tenía un olor similar al de Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha se había levantado enseguida al sentir un par de poderosas presencias youkai correr a toda velocidad rumbo a ellos. Sin perder tiempo saco a tessaiga y se plantó de cara al lugar por el que calculaba que llegarían aquellos seres, hasta su nariz comenzó a llegar un aroma que le pareció de lo más embriagante. Olfateo, preguntándose internamente a que criatura pertenecería aquel delicioso aroma.

Un ruido muy cercano lo alero, eran pasos, rápidos, apenas distinguibles. Frunció el ceño y gruñó levemente. De pronto de entre los árboles surgieron dos personas, más bien, como le indico su olfato, youkais, mujeres, una de ellas parecía una niña, con la apariencia de una muchacha de 15 años con rasgos demasiado infantiles, con el rostro serio, el cabello negro y largo hasta más debajo de la cintura, con un flequillo de lado, cubriendole la ceja izquierda y completamente lacio. Su rostro era cruzado por dos lineas rojizas que nacián un poco arriba de la ceja y cruzaban todo su rostro, pasando por sus ojos, hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos de un azul oscuro, no era muy alta, pero eso se veía bien con los movimientos rápidos con los cuales se desplazaba. Iba vestida con un haori de color negro y de mangas amplias adornado con bordados de hilo rojos y dorados formandodiseños geométricos, además de un hakama negro tambien, en el que se repetían los diseños del haori. Cruzando su cintura see veía la empuñadura roja de una katana, que se encontraba en una vaina también roja.

La otra mujer, le resultó inquietante a Inuyasha, era alta, de la estatura de Kikio, sus rasgos eran los de una mujer de 18 años, el cabello, muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cadera, con las puntas rizándose delicadamente, era de un negro sorprendente que contrastaba con la pálida piel, sus ojos era marrones. Tenía unas marcas rojas en los pómulos y una estrella de ocho picos en la frente. Iba vestida con un kimono de finísima seda roja, con bordados verdes, amarillos, blancos, naranjas. El obi era de color rojo más oscuro que el resto de la vestimenta, y en él había una espada de empuñadura negra y azul, en su vaina negra también. Y curiosamente, ella era la dueña de ese peculiar aroma que tanto había atraído al hanyou.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras Kazumi analizaba a los demás. Sango Miroku y Shipo estaban al otro lado de la hoguera, mientras que Kikio estaba a un lado, apoyada en una árbol mientras sus serpientes caza almas daban vueltas a su alrededor, Kirara estaba al otro lado.

— ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?— gruño Inuyasha, mirándolas con desconfianza—contesten—exigió al ver que nadie respondía

Kagome solo sonrío burlona

—¿Quién eres tú para exigirme algo, hanyou?—dijo mientras seguía mirándolo, sin parpadear—así que tú eres el segundo hijo del gran general perro, aquel que tuvo con una simple humana, no te pareces mucho a el—añadió sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte del muchacho— definitivamente Seshommaru e parece más

— ¡Cállate o te destruiré!— gritó el chico

—Inténtalo—dijo Kagome con una risita burlona.

Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad rumbo a la youkai con la espada en alto, dispuesto a partirla en dos con ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la dejó caer, pero la mujer ya no estaba

—Muy lento— se escuchó una voz atrás de él, Inuyasha volteó, sorprendido. —Mira, no quiero pelear contigo, es solo que quería salir un rato y conocer a los hijos de Inu no Taisho. Pensaba también comparar tu poder con el de tu hermano, pero, no es necesario, nunca podrías alcanzarlo siendo tan solo un hanyou. — La voz de la chica salió burlona— supongo que volveremos a encontrarnos.

Dicho esto ella se movió graciosamente hasta llegar junto a Kazumi, que seguía en el mismo lugar desde que habían llegado, ambas se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Todos se quedaron hundidos en un pesado silencio, Inuyasha metió a Tessaiga en su lugar sin dejar de ver el lugar por el que habían desaparecido ambas mujeres. Y regresó a su lugar junto a Kikio.

—Excelencia— susurró Sango— ¿Quién era ella? Parecía que conocía a Inuyasha

—No lo sé Sango, no creo que Inuyasha la haya visto antes, no parecía conocerla.

—Oye Miroku, ¿no crees que esa mujer se parecía mucho a Ka…?— Shipo interrumpió su comentario de pronto y agacho la cabeza con una expresión triste en el rostro.

—No creo que sea ella Shipo, —dijo Miroku, — la señorita Kagome era humana, y eta mujer tenía esencia de youkai

Shipo suspiró y miró a Inuyasha que en ese momento estaba abrazada a Kikio y no parecía escuchar nada de lo que decían.

—Shipo, no te preocupes, encontraremos a Kagome— dijo Sango mientras atraía hacia ella al pequeño Kitsune—la volveremos a ver, de esos estoy segura—

Y debemos decir que Sango tenía razón, pues su antigua compañera de viajes se lo acababa de prometer, inconscientemente, aunque sonara como una promesa sardónica, y aunque no los recordara.

* * *

Seshommaru había regresado muy noche al campamento donde se encontraban Rin, Jaken y Ah Un, a pesar de que había intentado recordar si había visto a esa youkai antes, aunque fuese solo por casualidad, no lograba recordar a ningún espíritu con ese rostro. Soltó un gruñido de frustración. Por un momento se permitió recordarla. "Así que la señora de las Tierras del Este" pensó. Volvió a repasar los rostros de todas las youkais que conocía, pero ninguno era como el de ella. Furioso consigo mismo, saltó a la rama de un árbol y se acomodó en él.

Cerró los ojos sin dormirse. Hacia cincuenta años que la señora del Este había desaparecido, y que nadie hubiese obtenido noticias de su regresó solo podía significar dos cosas, la primera, es que hacía poco que había regresado, y la segunda (y por la que Seshommaru decidió inclinarse a favor) era que aquella supuesta señora del Ese era un impostora, si no, ¿Cómo era que su rostro se le hacía conocido?

* * *

**Gracias por leer, me encantaría que me dejaran unos cuantos reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo que logro llegar tan rápido gracias a una ola de inspiración. Este tambie quedo menos corto que los demás, y se resuelve algo, bueno, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. (:**

**Por cierto, los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**Compromiso**

Inuyasha miró fijamente la luna. No podía dejar de pensar en esa youkai de cabello azabache que se había burlado de él. Gruñó, furioso consigo mismo por sentirse atraído por una youkai arrogante que lo consideraba inferior solo por ser un hanyou. Kikio se removió entre sus brazos y abrió lentamente sus negros ojos para después míralo fijamente

— ¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha?—preguntó con su habitual tono monocorde e incluso frío.

—No, nada Kikio— respondió el.

La miko solo asintió en silencio con la cabeza antes de recostarse nuevamente en el pecho del joven orejas de perro.

Inuyasha miró el cabello de su mujer, como la consideraba, a pesar de no haberla marcado aun, y cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, pues cualquier criatura, fuese humano, hanyou o youkai, necesitaba un momento de reposo, por muy fuerte que dijese ser.

Seshommaru se puso inmediatamente alerta. Hasta su nariz llegó la repugnante esencia de Naraku, acompañada como siempre por ese sempiterno olor a cadáveres putrefactos y sangre. Frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba y bajaba de la rama en la que se hallaba cómodamente recostado. Un remolino bajó hasta situarse frente a él.

—Seshommaru— dijo la tenyo de los vientos mientras habría su abanico y se cubría la mitad del rostro con él.

Seshommaru no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Kagura le devolvió la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de un suave tono rosado que Seshommaru alcanzó a distinguir pero que ignoro completamente.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—preguntó, sin el tono de falta de interés hacia cualquier cosa, que la caracterizaba

Kagura volvió a quedarse sin respuesta.

—Naraku quiere que le cuentes todo lo que sepas acerca de la Dama del Este— recuperando su habitual tono desinteresado, aunque en el fondo se notaba un poco de fastidio, como si que Seshommaru supiera algo sobre esa mujer la molestara.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar a ese miserable de Naraku que se algo sobre la princesa de esas Tierras?

—No lo sé, pero desde que se rumora que ha regresdo el esta, preocupado— esto último lo dijo como si se divirtiera ante la preocupación de su creador hacia algo— creo que la considera un peligro.

—Se oculta en el este, ¿No es así?

—Iras a buscarlo— la voz de la Tenyo sonó casi esperanzada, como si esperara que Seshommaru fuese a enfrentarse con ese ser. Seshommaru no contestó nada—Lo tomaré como un sí, espero que nos veamos pronto, Seshommaru.

Acto seguido, Kagura tomó una de las plumas de su peinado y se vio envuelta en un remolino que dejo verla sobre una pluma al disiparse. Seshommaru la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista, después miró a Jaken, Rin y Ah Un antes de marcharse y perderse entre los árboles. Definitivamente necesitaba respuestas, y nadie mejor que el árbol sabio para dárselas.

Kagome se mantuvo despierta hasta que la luna estuvo en su cenit, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Ya conocía a los dos hijos de Inu no Taisho, ambos parecían fuertes, y a pesar de la obvia falta de habilidad del menor (y debemos agregar impulsividad, aunque, si se lo mencionaba a Kazumi seguro que le respondía que ella era igual y que por lo tanto no tenía derecho de decirle nada), había sabido defenderse lo suficiente como para sobrevivir hasta esa edad, si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente listo como para esconderse cuando era pequeño, y no hubiese tenido los ánimos suficientes para defenderse cuando creció, en esos momentos solo quedaría un heredero del linaje del gran general perro.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, eso de hacer guardia no le gustaba, sobre todo si se encontraba en una zona tan tranquila, pero Kazumi la había obligado a dividir sus horas de sueño, pues con su regreso podría desatarse una oleada de ataques hacía su persona, de parte de cualquiera, ya fuesen débiles youkais, o tal vez Naraku, incluso monjes o sacerdotisas que decidieran atacarlas considerándolas amenazas. Se levanto sacudiendo su kimono con las manos y con ágiles pasos se dirigió a su dormida acompañante. Se inclinó sobre ella y puso una mano en su hombro, agitandola suavemente.

—Enseguida regreso—murmuró mientras su amiga se desperezaba. La chica solo asintió mientras se frotaba los ojos con los nudillos. Kagome rió en voz baja al ver el rostro todavía adormilado de la chica y la infantilidad con la que se estiraba para terminar de despertarse. Al oírla la otra la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de indignación que nada tendría que envidiar de una chiquilla caprichosa de siete años. Kagome sonrío para sí misma antes de alejarse, ya era tiempo de pedir consejo a ese viejo árbol de magnolia.

Seshommaru llego hasta ese pequeño claro en el bosque, en cuyo centro se hallaba ese enorme y antiguo árbol con cara de anciano. A su derecha pudo percibir el sonido de unos ágiles y rápidos pasos, se volteo justo a tiempo para ver como una silueta femenina de largos cabellos, aparecía de entre las sombras. Seshommaru tomó a Bakusaiga, dispuesto a atacar a la menor provocación, sin embargo algo le detuvo.

—No ataques Seshommaru— la voz sonó suave y con un toque de diversión en el fondo.

Cuando los rasgos de la persona se hicieron visibles el daiyoukai se sintió un poco molesto, ¿Qué acaso se la tenía que encontrar a donde fuese? Con un bufido de indignación guardo su espada.

—Hola Seshommaru, me da gusto volver a verte— la frase fue dicha con un tonito de burla que exasperaba al poderoso guerrero. La chica solo soltó una risita burlona al ver la expresión de Seshommaru y volteo hacia Bokuseno.

—Es un gusto volver a verla, Princesa Kagome— ese comentario llamó la atención de Seshommaru— veo que también has venido, Seshommaru.

—Que haya llegado al mismo tiempo que esta mujer molesta fue pura coincidencia—dijo el molesto.

—Respétame más querido mío, —dijo ella con la clara intención de burlarse.

Seshommaru sacó su espada nuevamente e hizo ademán de atacarla. Kagome retrocedió un paso y se puso en guardia. El gran lord del Oeste le lanzó un ataque a la joven agitando su espada. Ella lo esquivo ágilmente y se dispuso a sacar su espada también, de pronto unas ramas se interpusieron creando un campo de energía

—Paren, deben aliarse, no pelear. No es momento para conflictos. Ambos deben apoyarse mutuamente, recuerden que sus territorios debieron unirse hace 50 años— Bokuseno pronunció las palabras lentamente, al tiempo que retiraba las ramas y las barreras.

—No tengo ningún interés en una alianza con esa mujer— las despectivas palabras de Seshommaru fueron devueltas rápidamente.

—Pues yo no encuentro nada bueno en tener que convivir más contigo, al fin y al cabo no podrías ofrecerme nada que no tenga ya.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes. Retándose mutuamente. El viejo árbol sabio los analizó y agito sus ramas en señal de frustración.

—Siempre le dije a Inu no Taisho que si quería que esto funcionara debían convivir. Pero consideren que deben hacer esto, un gran mal se acerca y no podrán hacer nada si no están unidos.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miraron, aunque ambos lo habían escuchado perfectamente. Seshommaru se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Camino hasta el borde del claro y algo lo detuvo. Ahí, poco antes de llegar a los árboles que rodeaban a Bokuseno, se había levantado una poderosa barrera. Kagome corrió rápidamente para analizarla.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— preguntó Seshommaru con un tinte de molestia en la voz

— ¿Acaso voy a tener que quedarme con este amargado?— preguntó la jovencita haciendo un puchero, sin importarle mucho que la persona a la que se refería siguiera ahí

—Me temo que no podrán salir de aquí hasta que cumplan la voluntad de sus padres. — Informó el árbol— son órdenes que me fueron dadas por Inu no Taisho e Inu Ogata.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y después miró fijamente al otro youkai.

—Entonces supongo que no hay otra opción si no queremos quedarnos aquí para siempre— dijo más para sí que para los demás.

Seshommaru sacó su espada e hizo un ataque dirigido contra la barrera, sin embargo, al llegar a está, se disolvió en el aire sin dejar rastros.

—Es inútil, esta barrera fue creada a partir de un poco del youki de Inu no Taisho e Inu Ogata, como este tenía su voluntad, ninguno podrá salir a menos de que la cumplan antes.

Ambos youkais se miraron fijamente, después Kagome se encogió de hombros y suspiró nuevamente, él la miró sin que su rostro reflejara ninguna emoción.

—No te preocupes— dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra—yo voy a ser la única realmente afectada.

Seshommaru miró a Bokuseno una vez más antes de acercarse a la chica. Luego, la sujeto de los hombros y se inclinó hacia ella. Ese aroma embriagante lo sorprendió nuevamente, aspiró lentamente antes de inclinarse hasta el cuello de esa mujer. Ella se quedo quieta y en silencio. El abrió la boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos antes de clavarlos de un brusco movimiento en el blanco cuello de su compañera. Está soltó un leve quejido de dolor.

Ambos se quedaron un momento así, el aroma de la sangre lleno el lugar, al igual que los sentidos del daiyoukai, que de pronto, sintió como se apoderaba de él un gran frenesí, combinado con algo que identifico de inmediato, deseo. Retiró lentamente sus colmillos de la piel de la chica y pasó su lengua por la herida, su ahora mujer, soltó un leve gemido ante este acto.

Seshommaru soltó un ronco jadeo antes de reaccionar y alejarse de ella. La miró fijamente mientras ella volteaba hacia el bosquecillo, en el rostro de ambos había en pequeño sonrojo. Kagome llevo su mano hasta la marca que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar, dispuesta a limpiar la sangre que había manchado su piel. Una mano la detuvo. Era el gran lord de las tierras del Oeste (y ahora también de las del este) ofreciéndole su obi para que se limpiara. Ella lo tomo y con cuidado retiró la sangre hasta dejar al descubierto la figura de una luna en cuarto creciente de un color morado. Mientras tanto Seshommaru se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, ya que la barrera acababa de disolverse. Ella no lo detuvo, doblo con cuidado la prenda, ahora manchada y la guardo en su bolsillo

Y se marchó, dejando atrás a su ahora mujer, mientras ella se iba siguiendo otro camino. Pues al fin y al cabo, que ahora fueran pareja, o más bien que Kagome le perteneciera a Seshommaru, no quería decir que se amaban. Tampoco significaba que debieran viajar juntos, o estar en contacto, al fin y al cabo había sido un acuerdo. Y ninguno de los dos se quejaba, después de todo, ella sabía que él no quería de su compañía, y él sabía que a ella no le importaba mucho el hecho de no estar juntos. Aunque por un momento, y muy en el fondo, ambos desearon que eso fuese diferente.

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben, si pueden, quieren, tienen ganas, etc. porfis, dejen reviews (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Volví, después de casi un mes sin actualizar, aquí estoy, se que es muy corto, pero ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 11, el cuál espero quede más largo, y es que se me ha ido la inspiración, me han dejado muchos proyectos, etc. Pero aquí esta.**

**Recuerden, ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, si no a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Tristeza**

Las nubes corrían por un cielo alumbrado por una luna que en su cenit tenía un leve resplandor rojizo que le daba un toque especialmente macabro al espeso bosque. Una nube paso, cubriéndola momentáneamente, siendo movida por el mismo viento que movía las espesas copas de los árboles. Hacía días desde el incidente con Sesshomaru, y, a pesar de que era muy claro para Kazumi que algo le había pasado a su señora, no se había atrevido a preguntarle, principalmente por el hecho de que ella iba muy callada. Desde que había regresado, después de despertarla, estaba silenciosa.

La oyó soltar un suspiro por enésima vez en el día. La miró de reojo, llevaban horas caminando, y aun así su señora no parecía tener ganas de detenerse. Ahora fue ella la que suspiró, esa situación la tenía estresada, ella estaba acostumbrada a hablar durante las largas horas de viajes, una costumbre que se le había pegado de Deika, cosa que solía compartir con Kagome, pero, es que desde hace días que solo la oía suspirar, y las únicas palabras que cruzaban era las indicaciones para detenerse y la llamada que siempre le hacía al momento de levantarse.

Su señora se detuvo de pronto.

—Acamparemos aquí—dicho esto, volvió a sumirse en ese mutismo que se había hecho habitual en ella en esos últimos días.

* * *

—Así que el gran Sesshomaru y la señora del Este ya son pareja, eso complica las cosas. — la voz sonó suave y maliciosa, casi risueña, regodeándose en la maldad que ella misma destilaba. — Pero, por lo que se ve, ninguno se lo toma demasiado bien.

Kagura observaba a su creador desde un rincón, debía admitir que no le agradaba la idea de el lord del Oeste con pareja, pero, que se podía hacer, por lo que sabía, ese había sido un trato hecho desde varios años atrás. Ella no se sentía con el derecho de irrumpir en esa relación, aunque ganas de hacerlo no le faltaban, no era que estuviese celosa… no, si lo estaba, lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón y eso la enojaba. El porqué era bastante simple de saber. La única razón por la que Naraku mencionase el tema una y otra vez en su presencia era para que su corazón se llenase de rencor hacia ambos y, aunque no podía decir con seguridad que eso era lo que planeaba ya que el hanyou era impredecible, se ofreciera voluntariamente a ir y exterminar a la, ahora hembra, de Sesshomaru.

"Maldito bastardo" varias veces había agradecido que Naraku no fuese como Hakudoshi, de esa manera ella podía despotricar a gusto contra él, aunque solo fuese en su mente.

— ¿Y que harás, Naraku?— su voz sonó aburrida mientras se cubría la mitad del rostro con su abanico. Aunque por dentro moría de curiosidad, lo más recomendable si quería sacar información de Naraku, era fingir total indiferencia para con sus planes, como si preguntarlo fuese una obligación, o al menos eso se aplicaba en ella.

—Iras a vigilarlos, Kagura, así sirve que de paso conoces a la tal señora del Este. — Su voz burlona logro exasperarla

Kagura compuso una mueca detrás del abanico que todavía sostenía por delante de su boca. Eso definitivamente no le agradaba. Una cosa era resignarse a que un gran daiyoukai como Sesshomaru nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, que no era ni siquiera capaz de verse libre, y otra era ir y conocer a la hembra de él. Debería ser alguien muy poderosa, de lo contrario los padres de Sesshomaru no la habrían aceptado como la prometida de su hijo, sobre todo la madre, ya que el padre había concebido un hanyou con una simple humana.

Le devolvió la mirada a Naraku y después se levanto elegantemente, diciéndole con una mirada con destellos de rabia, "total, no me queda de otra". Después se dio media vuelta y se salió por la puerta de la elegante habitación. Una vez afuera se dedico a mirar la mampara corrediza tras la cual se encontraba su creador durante unos segundos, mientras le dedicaba todas las maldiciones y groserías que se sabía, deseándole la peor de las muertes.

* * *

Tristeza, era lo que sentía al mirar la enorme luna que iba avanzando poco a poco a través del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas también parecían desplazarse, pequeñas y en grupos, como si fuesen luciérnagas que nunca podrían tocarse. A ella le gustaba ver las estrellas, desde pequeña, con su padre, sentarse en el balcón, que más parecía terraza, que daba a su habitación, y contemplarlas, todas las noches, o al menos, todas las que podía. Quería a su padre, muchísimo, y él la quería a ella. Por eso no entendía como había podido hacerle eso.

El sabía perfectamente que a ella le gustaba ser libre, sin ataduras, y ahora, una cadena enorme la unía con otra persona, lo peor es que a ella la ataba del cuello y él solo la sostenía en su mano. "Estúpida vida, estúpida e injusta vida", otro suspiro, dirigió su vista hacia Kazumi, y vio como la observaba, con el semblante cargado de angustia y preocupación. Kagome le dirigió una leve sonrisa triste junto con una mirada amble. La otra chica solo giró la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella también miró hacia otro lado, reflexionando en silencio. Al poco Kazumi se levantó y se dirigió a ella, recostándose en su regazo antes de quedarse dormida.

Una presencia la despertó, hasta ella llegaba un olor a cadáveres y sangre, que ocultaba el aroma que queda después de la lluvia. Era un olor suave, muy tenue, casi imperceptible, pero ella lo notaba. Tenía un buen olfato, no tanto como el de su ama, pero lo bastante eficiente como para descubrir esa clase de olores, aunque puede que fuese solo del río que estaba cerca. La fuente del olor se acercaba. Kazumi, casi como un acto reflejo, se colocó enfrente de su señora y se pudo en guardia.

Kagome se despertó al sentir la presencia de un youkai desconocido tan cerca. Se incorporó lentamente y se quedó con la espalda apoyada en el tranco del árbol, que tenía detrás. Seguía cansada, y se sentía triste. Pronto vio un remolino acercarse rápidamente hasta disolverse y dejar a la vista a una mujer de cabello negro, recogido con pluma y un abanico en la mano.

Kagome se acerco a la recién llegada caminando con un paso ligero que parecía hacerla flotar por encima del suelo.

— ¿Quién eres?— le preguntó con voz suave, para después mirarla a los ojos con expresión amable

Kagura no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada y morderse el labio. Se sentía pequeña, muy pequeña, ella debía ser la youkai más perfecta de todo el mundo, con facciones bellísimas y mirada amable. No se parecían en nada, y el poder que ella exudaba la hacía saber porque era la señora del este.

—Vine a hablar— dijo con tono cortante, por fortuna su voz salió firme.

— A hablar o a investigar— el leve tono de advertencia no pasó desapercibido para Kagura

—Supongo que las dos cosas

— ¿Dónde está tu corazón?

Los ojos de la tenyo de los vientos se abrieron de la sorpresa, mientras la miraba fijamente. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

—Puedo sentirlo, algo te falta, tu corazón, ¿dónde está?

—Lo tiene un ser despreciable que busca más y más poder

—Así que Naraku. Puedo ayudarte

—No necesito que nadie me tenga compasión— su voz salió precipitada, casi como un grito, y era precisamente eso lo que quería hacer.

—No la siento por ti, en cualquier caso, no deberías de estar celosa, yo no pedí nada de esto, no amó a Sesshomaru y solo soy su pareja por un trato que hicieron nuestros padres hace mucho tiempo, un trato que me hubiese encantado romper.

Kagura no respondió y solo se sentó en el pisó, mientras miraba atentamente la tierra.

— ¿Por qué te obligaron a emparejarte con él?

Kagome solo sonrió y se sentó frente a ella, mientras Kazumi se relajaba y dejaba su postura defensiva para sentarse al lado de ella.

—Antes que nada Kagura, quiero pedirte que no cometas ninguna estupidez, cuida de tu vida, yo te ayudare a recuperar tu corazón, te lo prometo

La tenyo, al escuchar estas palabras, no pudo menos que sonreírle agradecida, algo la impulsaba a confiar en ella, no sabía definir que era, pero le creía ante su promesa. Le creía a esa mujer de cabellos negros y mirada marrón. Sonrió para ella misma y se dispuso a escuchar la historia de la vida de la señora del Este.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aca, esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews, tanto buenos como malos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Este es el capitulo más largo que he subido hasta ahora, son todos los recuerdos de Kagome, sin los de la vida humana, claro esta. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Por cierto, ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**La princesa del Este**

—No te preocupes, es lo que menos necesita tu mujer en este momento

—Lo dice el que se estaba comiendo las uñas durante el parto de la suya

—Calla Ogata—dijo uno de los hombres mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro y miraba hacía una mujer de cabellos plateados, cargando un pequeño niño, muy parecido a sus padres— Calla, que si no Irazue te va a escuchar

—Por mi está bien Taisho— respondió el otro mientras que el primero arrugaba la nariz

Los lloriqueos de un bebé se oyeron por el pasillo antes de que una mujer de apariencia madura, con el cabello negro y largo, saliera de la habitación de la cual, hace apenas pocos minutos, se escuchaban sollozos de mujer.

—Todo bien, supongo— dijo Taisho mientras miraba atentamente a la mujer. Ella solo frunció el ceño.

—Era ella o el bebé— soltó la declaración con voz firme, rápida, sin permitirse titubeos y sin preparar a Ogata

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, razonando lo que la youkai acababa de decirles.

— ¿Estás segura?— la voz del inuyoukai sonó temerosa.

—Si Ogata, no hubo nada que yo pudiese hacer, ahora, lo mejor es que vallas y conozcas a tu hija, creo que te alegrara verla

— ¿Hija?

— ¡Si con un demonio!, ¡muévete!

El hombre de largos cabellos negros se dirigió hasta la habitación y entró, se le veía muy pálido, con los ojos llenos de un dolor indescriptible. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás

—Debiste ser uh poco más delicada al decirle eso— la reprendió Inu no Taisho, – ¿qué será de tu hija cuando nazca? Probablemente la pobre sea tan amargada como tú, Kameko

—Tendrá que ser fuerte y soportarme— la voz salió monótona— además, ¿Acaso existe una forma de que un hombre no sufra al momento de que le digas, que la mujer que más amó en este mundo, yace muerta en la habitación de al lado?

Taisho sonrió y se quedo callado. Debía reconocer que ella tenía razón, no había una forma menos dolorosa de decirle algo así a un hombre, lamentablemente. Observó cómo, a pesar de su ceño fruncido, Kameko acariciaba con cuidado y cariño su vientre que apenas comenzaba a hincharse. Era obvio que a pesar de sus duras palabras, ella amaba a la pequeña que estaba en su vientre, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Taisho mientras observaba a Irazue arrullar a su hijo y a Kameko acariciar donde crecía ese bebé.

* * *

Le gustaba ver las estrellas, mucho, sobre todo cuando estaba su papá para observarlas juntos, era algo que disfrutaba. Le gustaba tanto que cada noche salía a su balcón a verlas, y esa no fue la excepción. Sonrió para sí misma mientras observaba la luna en cuarto creciente. De verdad le gustaba observar el cielo nocturno. A lo lejos distinguió una silueta y hasta su nariz llegó un aroma familiar. Era el del mejor amigo de su padre, el Señor del Oeste, Inu no Taisho. Entró rápidamente a su habitación y pocos momentos s después entró su padre acompañado de Kameko.

—Hija arréglate— su voz sonó monocorde y sin sentimiento. Se comportaba así desde que recordaba. A veces Kameko, su tutora, le comentaba que no siempre había sido así. Antes era alegre, bromista y se la pasaba molestando junto con el Señor del Oeste, pero todo cambio después de la muerte de su mujer. Su madre, ni siquiera la recordaba, pero aun así sabía que aquella mujer que su padre había amado, había muerto en el momento de su nacimiento. Varias veces se sentía culpable por la muerte de "ella". Aunque su padre nunca mencionase nada, sabía que el simple hecho de verla le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Y le dolía, mucho.

Mientras todas esas reflexiones sucedían en su mente, Kameko se dedicaba a buscar un Kimono adecuado, al poco entró una niña pequeña, con el cabello negro y largo, los ojos azul oscuro y la piel de u tono pálido, casi enfermizo. Ella iba vestida con una simple yukata de color rosa, adornada con motivos florales, y un obi de color rojo con dorado. En cuanto entró, le sonrío a la joven princesa.

— ¿Rosa?—preguntó Kagome al analizar su yukata.

La chiquilla más joven frunció el ceño y asintió, mientras hacía pucheritos con la boca.

—Mamá me obligo

Kagome rió divertida, al ver las caras que hacía su mejor amiga, antes de que Kameko se acercara a ellas con una yukata, un tanto elegante, de seda de un rosa un poco más pálido que el de su compañera, y un obi de color purpura, con los cuales se apresuro a vestir a la niña.

—Ahora tú también vas de rosa—

Kagome solo hizo un gesto de molestia mientras volteaba el rostro.

—Vamos ya, su padre desea que esté abajo, Kagome-sama

La niña asintió y salió de la habitación mientras la otra niña se retardaba atando unos listoncitos negros en sus muñecas.

—Deja eso Kazumi, no te pongas cosas tan oscuras

—Pero es que esto es demasiado rosa, mamá

En la gran sala se encontraban tres personas, un hombre de larga cabellera plateada y ojos dorados, al igual que la mujer que se hallaba a su lado, con marcas moradas en las mejillas y una luna en cuarto creciente en la frente. El otro hombre, en cambio, tenía el cabello largo y de color negro, atado en una cola alta, los ojos de color borgoña y la piel pálida. A su lado había un niño, muy parecido a él, que observaba a las otras dos personas con sincera curiosidad.

—Aquí estamos, Ogata-sama— pronunció Kameko al entrar acompañada de las dos niñas, el chico se volteó y sonrió burlonamente hacia ellas. Cuando las tres llegaron hasta ellos el chico se situó al lado de Kazumi.

—Creí que no te gustaba tanto rosa

La niña lo fulminó con la mirada

—Cállate Deika— susurró la niña furiosa

Deika se rió en voz baja, antes de mirar hacia enfrente y prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre las tres distinguidas personalidades.

—Ogata, así que esta es tu hija, de verdad es una niña muy linda, ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Kagome

—Es un lindo nombre, ¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña?

La niña levantó su mano y estiró cuatro dedos, dejando el pulgar pegado a la palma.

—Cuatro años según el desarrollo youkai— agregó Kameko, al ver que la niña no decía nada más

—Sesshomaru tiene siete, no se llevan mucho— esta vez fue la mujer la que hablo

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en esta conversación?

—Lo mejor será que discutamos esto en tu despacho, Ogata.

Esté asintió y comenzó a caminar, guiando a sus visitantes por los pasillos del palacio. Kagome corrió tras él y se aferró al brazo de su padre, a este no pareció importarle y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, detrás de la cual se encontraba un estudio, con estantes llenos de rollos de papiro. Una vez ahí le hizo una seña a su amigo para que continuase.

—Ogata, quiero proponerte algo somos amigos, ¿No es así?, —el youkai hiso una breve pausa antes de decir lo siguiente—siempre hemos querido unificar nuestras tierras, pero sabes que no es permitido a menos que sea mediante el matrimonio entre las dos familias.

—Eso ya lo sé, dime a que has venido

—Ogata, se que te desesperas, y no te culpo, al fin y al cabo ya es muy noche, y mañana es el aniversario de tu mujer, pero por favor tranquilízate

—Lo siento, Taisho— el youkai se veía afectado y un tanto avergonzado de el tono que había empleado para con su amigo.

—No importa, bueno, lo que Irazue y yo queremos proponerte es exactamente eso, en unos años, nuestros hijos tendrán la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio, si ellos se comprometen, la unión de nuestras tierras estaría asegurada

Ogata los miró fijamente y después miró a su pequeña, la cual le devolvía la mirada con cara de no comprender nada.

—Kagome aun es muy pequeña— dijo en voz baja— además que tal si después se enamora de alguien más

Irazue suspiró cansinamente y puso cara de fastidio. Inu no Taisho se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa. Después miró a su mujer y regreso sus ojos hacia su amigo.

—El sabio de la montaña ha predicho que un mal se acercará, tan grande que será casi imposible de contener, es por eso que si unimos nuestras tierras seremos más fuertes, y podríamos vencerlo quien quiera que sea.

—Kagome es muy pequeña

—Ogata—dijó Irazue, —hagamos un trató, cuando tu hija haya cumplido dieciocho años, según el desarrollo youkai, se desposará con Sesshomaru, ¿Aceptas?— la voz de la youkai no admitía replica, era de aquellas veces, en la que alguien se pone tan serio, que cuando te propone algo, no encuentras opción de salida, solo te queda aceptar o ganarte un enemigo.

"Amada mía, ¿qué harías tu ahora?" pensó Ogata, mientras reflexionaba, no quería comprometer a su pequeña, era demasiado pequeña, no quería agobiarla con esa clase de tratos, además, esperaba que ella algún día pudiese vivir un idilio como el de él y su esposa, obviamente no tan corto, pero si con un lazo así de fuerte, sin embargo, las palabras de Taisho lo habían preocupado, si era cierto que se acercaba un mal y la única forma era mantener a dos grandes tierras unidas de la forma más fuerte que se pudiese, debía hacerse ese sacrificio, momentos después suspiró.

—Acepto— pronunció con voz cansina.

Irazue miró a su esposo y este asintió levemente.

—Sabes que tenemos que asegurarnos de que ellos cumplan el pacto cuando sean mayores, sobre todo en tu caso, Ogata.

Este asintió levemente y se levantó, dispuesto a seguir a su amigo.

—Irazue, espérame aquí, por favor. — La mujer asintió mientras miraba a su marido.

—Kameko le mostrará su habitación— dijo Ogata mientras tiraba de una cinta plateada que había junto al ventanal, momentos después apareció Kameko.

—Sígame señora— pidió con voz amable mientras hacía una reverencia. Irazue camino tras ella después de dirigirle una mirada a Taisho.

—Ve con ella Kagome, —pidió Ogata mirando a su hija, esta asintió animosamente y correteó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se volteó hacia su padre.

— ¿Puedo dormir con Kazumi?—preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Su padre solo asintió y ella salió corriendo tras Kameko, que ya se alejaba por el pasillo seguida de Irazue.

En el despacho reinó un pesado silencio, hasta que Inu no Taisho lo interrumpió

—Vamos con Bokuseno para sellar el pacto

Ogata asintió y siguió a su amigo.

* * *

Kagome detuvo un golpe que le iba directo a la cara y contraataco con una hábil espadazo hacia las rodillas de su oponente que fue detenido y regresado con igual habilidad. Su oponente se movió rápidamente hacia su izquierda moviendo la delgada katana hábilmente para asestarle un golpe en el costado que fue detenido con habilidad. Un golpe más y ambas pararon al escuchar un gritó. Un chico de cabellos negros se acercó rápidamente mientras les sonreía a las dos chicas que hasta hace un momento parecía que se volarían la cabeza de un espadazo.

—Cada vez se mueven más rápido, eso está muy bien—elogió el chico

Ninguna de las dos contestó pero Kagome correspondió con una sonrisa. La otra chica hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando el muchacho le pasó un brazo por los hombros para después apoyar gran parte de su peso en ella.

—Quítate Deika—dijo la chica moviéndose para quitárselo de encima

—Kazumi amargada—dijo haciendo un puchero

Kagome rió divertida ante el intercambio de expresiones y frases de sus dos amigos. Ambos parecían estar dispuestos a seguir luchando, hasta que una silueta femenina llegó rápidamente hasta ellos.

—Su padre ha regresado, señorita— dijo la mujer

—Iré enseguida— dijo Kagome mientras guardaba su espada. Hacia un par de meses que su padre había salido a una expedición junto con sus hombres, se alegraba que hubiese vuelto, ya temía que le hubiese pasado algo.

— ¡Es urgente señorita!, —dijo Kameko apresurándola

La preocupación regresó a la mente de Kagome y rápidamente echo a correr de vuelta al palacio.

— ¡Espere Kagome-sama!—gritó Deika

— ¿Que pasó madre?, —preguntó la chica

—El señor Ogata, regresó gravemente herido, al parecer tuvo una recaída aun más violenta que las anteriores, lo que le distrajo.

Kazumi asintió mientras miraba a Deika y ambos comenzaban a correr de vuelta al palacio, seguidos de Kameko.

* * *

Kagome entró a toda velocidad por las puertas y después siguió hasta llegar a la habitación de su padre. Al entrar no pudo evitar un gritito de horror, ahí se encontraba su padre, con las vendas tan empapadas de sangre que ya goteaba, aparte de que se veía muy, muy pálido y su respiración salía acompañada de un silbido.

Kagome se acercó lentamente, hasta situarse a un lado del futon donde descansaba su padre. Al llegar se arrodillo y lo miró fijamente. Se veía realmente mal, podría ser que ni siquiera Kameko pudiese salvarle la vida. Agitó la cabeza, intentando disipar todos esos pensamientos, después suspiró y se levantó dispuesta a irse. Un susurro la detuvo.

—Kagome— su padre pronunció con voz débil esa palabra mientras abría los ojos.

Ella regresó a su lado

— ¿Qué sucede padre?—murmuró mientras volvía a tomarle la mano

—Ya tienes diecisiete años— no era una pregunta, por lo que Kagome no respondió, Ogata apretó su mano antes de continuar— Kagome, cuando eras muy pequeña, ¿Recuerdas que recibimos la visita de mi mejor amigo?

— ¿La del señor del oeste?, si, la recuerdo

— ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos?

Kagome negó con la cabeza

—Sabes que la forma de unir dos tierras es mediante el matrimonio de los descendientes de la familia— nuevamente era una afirmación— debes unir estas tierras con las del Oeste, Kagome, cuando cumplas dieciocho años, deberás hacer honor a la promesa que le hice a mi amigo, un mal se acerca Kagome, y esto ayudara a detenerlo

—Pero eso es dentro de un par de meses, y yo no quiero casarme

—Por favor Kagome, hazlo, eres mi única heredera, por favor—susurró, su mano, que hasta el momento estaba firmemente sujeta a la de Kagome se relajo de repente. Mientras cerraba los ojos

—Padre

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica, y los sollozos salieron de su pecho. Y se quedó ahí, junto al cadáver de su padre.

* * *

Cuando Kagome salió de la habitación su rosto estaba inexpresivo, caminó hasta llegar al origen de la presencia de Kameko. Una vez llegó frente a su habitación, se quedó un momento parada, después abrió la puerta y entró, siendo seguida inmediatamente por la mirada de la mujer. Se sentó en una silla y se quedo un momento callada.

—Tú lo sabías— susurró

—Si te refieres a lo de tu emparejamiento, si, lo sabía

—No quiero hacerlo, — susurró

—Lo siento, no hay manera de romper el trato sin que nos hagamos de enemigos

Kagome se quedó callada, el dolor se retrataba en sus facciones. Era tan notorio que Kameko se sintió un poco conmovida.

—Ve a corretear por ahí, veré si encuentro que hacer.

Kagome la miró agradecida antes de salir. En cuanto se quedó sola Kameko soltó un suspiró

— ¿En qué rayos me metí?

* * *

Kameko sintió una descarga eléctrica al momento de liberar más energía, las palmas de sus manos estaban completamente quemadas, Kazumi no se encontraba en mejor estado, los símbolos estaban rebosantes de energía y su luz envolvía a una forma humana que se encontraba en el centro del círculo. Aun no sabía cómo era que se había decidido a usar ese conjuro tan peligros, uno nuevo que jamás había hecho antes, pero que había encontrado en un antiguo rollo de papiro. Un poco más de energía se desprendió del cuerpo que se encontraba en el centro, lo que ocasiono que hiciese una mueca de dolor, mientras Kazumi soltaba un quejido.

— ¡Aumenta tu youki!, — le indicó a gritos a su hija, — ¡Pronto se abrirá el portal!

Kazumi asintió y entrecerró los ojos mientras el flujo rojo que desprendían sus manos aumentaba. "Solo un poco más" pensó Kameko, la única forma que había encontrado de salvar a su princesa de un matrimonio arreglado había sido enviándola lo más lejos posible, ocultando su naturaleza y sellando sus recuerdos. Entre las oleadas de energía alcanzó a distinguir a Deika que las miraba preocupado. Apartó su mirada y se esforzó en aumentar su youki aun más.

Una esfera encerró el cuerpo de Kagome y comenzó a elevarlo, de la nada se abrió una brecha y la esfera entro liberando una oleada de energía al desaparecer. Cuando todo acabo Kameko cayó de rodillas, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Su hija se desplomó sobre el piso y solo se salvó de chocar contra este, ya que Deika la retuvo entre sus brazos, rodeándola tiernamente.

—Funciono—dijo antes de caer desmayada ella también

* * *

Naomi caminaba rápidamente rumbo a la casa que compartía con su esposo, llevaba un sobre bajo el brazo. Había vuelto a la clínica para ver i podía someterse a un tratamiento de fertilidad, llevaba casada con su marido cuatro años y medio y aun no había sido capaz de embarazarse. Suspiró derrotada, tal vez nunca sentiría la dicha e ser madre.

Una ráfaga de viento llamó su atención, venía de un callejón. Se apresuró a llegar hasta él y lo que vio la sorprendió, era una niña pequeña, vestida con una yukata blanca, el cabello negro y corto, su rostro pálido y una estrella dibujada en la frente que fue borrándose mientras Naomi se acercaba. Se agachó junto a ella y la miró detenidamente, era una niña muy bonita. La pequeña se removió y abrió los ojos, mirándola un poco asustada.

—Hola pequeña, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó amablemente

—No lo sé— respondió la niña con voz asustada

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—No lo se

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—No lo se

Naomi frunció el ceño

— ¿No recuerdas nada?

La pequeña negó con su cabeza

— ¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?

La niña asintió esta vez

—Dímelo

—Kagome

—Qué bonito nombre, el mío es Naomi, Higurashi Naomi, y creo que desde ahora yo seré tu madre.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegué, espero que les guste**

**Ya saben, envienme reviews, me haven muy muy muy feliz (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Si, lo se, después de tanto tiempo debería traer algo más largo, pero, bueno, es que he estado estudiando mucho para el examen de admisión a la prepa y lo pase!, no se mi puntaje, pero bueno, quede donde yo quería (:**

**Dejando las escusas de lado, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querido hermano de amistad, es decir, a mi mejor amigo. Probablemente no lea esto, pero, se lo dedico, y si lo llegas a leer, te quiero muchisisisisimo Benjamin.**

**Dejando esto aparte también**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, lo cual es muy triste para mi ):**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

El viento sopló, levantando y revolviendo el cabello suelto de Kagome, quien era observada por Kagura al momento de concluir su historia.

— ¿No recuerdas nada más?— preguntó curiosa Kagura

Kagome negó lentamente con la cabeza mirando fijamente a la luna, después se giró hacia ella.

—Los últimos recuerdos, sobre esa mujer, son borrosos, ni siquiera estoy segura de que ese sea de verdad el nombre que escuché.

Kagura la miró un tanto compasiva, por lo que la princesa del Este le acababa de contar, ellos nunca tuvieron contacto cuando eran niños, ni siquiera sabían cómo era el otro hasta hace poco. "Verdaderamente deprimente", no pudo evitar pensar Kagura, mirando a Kagome con un poco de compasión. La otra joven le devolvió la mirada mientras Kazumi las observaba desde la distancia, La luna casi había concluido su trayecto por el cielo y desde el otro lado se lograba vislumbrar un resplandor naranja que iba creciendo en intensidad a cada minuto que pasaba. De pronto Kagome sonrió suavemente mirando a Kagura.

—No quiero que me veas de esa manera, no me gusta

Kagura la miro un poco sorprendida y después asintió. Esa mujer tenía mucha influencia en ella, de cierta manera sentía que podía confiar de cualquier manera. Lo cual era bastante sorprendente, pues ella siempre había sido desconfiada y poco dispuesta a dejarse ayudar por otros para alcanzar lo que ella quería.

—Sera mejor que te vayas, Kagura, y también será mejor que no menciones nada de esto a nadie. — le pidió Kagome todavía sonriendo amablemente.

Kagura asintió y desprendió una de las plumas de su peinado para después elevarse en medio de un remolino. Kagome la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer, iluminada por los rayos del sol, que apenas salía a la luz, como Kagura. Porque dentro de poco, ella sería libre.

* * *

—Hakudoshi— llamó Naraku

El aludido lo miró sin interés en su creador.

—Hazle una visita a Sesshomaru, se ha estado distrayendo un poco en estos últimos días, tal vez deberíamos darle un pequeño incentivo, ¿No crees?— dijo casi en un murmullo

— ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo?, ¿o es que tienes miedo?

El tono de ironía de su creación le molesto, ese mocoso cada vez era más insolente. Pero dentro de poco volvería a absorberlo, era una decisión que había tomado hace tiempo, cuando ese niño albino comenzó a tratarlo como un igual.

— ¿No será que el que tiene miedo eres tú, Hakudoshi?, le temes a Sesshomaru y por eso no te atreves a enfrentarlo. — Naraku decidió atacar al chico en su orgullo. — Pero no te preocupes, no vallas, enseguida iré yo

—Pues iré entonces Naraku, y te equivocas, yo no le tengo miedo a la basura—psicología inversa lo llamarían algunos

* * *

— ¡Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama!— gritó una pequeña niña sumergida hasta las rodillas en un río, —miré que grandes son estos pescados.

—Si como sea niña, ¡pero apresúrate que no tengo tiempo para tus despistes!

—Sí, voy

La escena era de lo más normal para ese grupo, Rin siempre se mantenía celebrando algo, incluso lo más mínimo, lo que consistía el flujo constante de felicidad necesarias en la vida de los dos youkais que la acompañaban. Mientras, Jaken se dedicaba a regañarle, y Sesshomaru, el se limitaba a detenerse cuando lo consideraba necesario, y cuidar de ellos, aunque de una forma bastante sutil.

Mientras Rin salía del río oyendo los regaños de Jaken hubo una corriente de aire y, casi al mismo tiempo, apareció Hakudoshi montando a Entei y llevando su enorme cuchilla sobre el hombro. A una velocidad increíble se situó al lado de Rin y la levanto en vilo, sujetándola de la garganta con una mano, presionando los suficiente hasta dejarla inconsciente.

— ¡Rin!—gritó Jaken preocupado y asustado al mismo tiempo

Hakudoshi solo sonrió malévolamente al escuchar el gritó del pequeño youkai verde. Cruzó a Rin por encima de Entei descuidadamente y se alejo a toda velocidad.

* * *

Después de que Kagura se había alejado montada en su pluma, Kagome decidió que ya podían marcharse de ese sitio, apenas dijo eso Kazumi se apresuró a apagar las chispas de los restos de la fogata que habían encendido la noche anterior. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, ambas se pusieron en marcha.

A pesar de ambas ser youkais con la capacidad de moverse a altas velocidades, ambas decidieron ir caminando a un paso humano, en parte porque ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien hacia donde se suponía que debían ir.

Y mientras más caminaban, más se adentraban en un oscuro bosque, donde, poco a poco, los árboles comenzaron a verse amenazadores. Las dos mujeres pronto dejaron atrás los alegres y brillantes verdes de las hojas para irse perdiendo en la oscuridad que formaban las ramas que se inclinaban tenebrosamente hacia ellas.

* * *

Solo bastó que sintiese la presencia de Naraku cerca, para que Sesshomaru se apresurase a llegar con sus compañeros de viaje. Puso una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, preparándose para cortar a la repugnante criatura que se sentía cerca del campamento donde se encontraban Jaken y Rin, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

En cuanto saltó fuera de los árboles se fijó en la escena que tenía delante. El río seguía su tranquilo cauce, corriendo con un murmullo alegre y arrullador. Recorrió rápidamente el lugar con sus ojos hasta fijarse en Ah Un y Jaken, que seguía parado mirando hacia el cielo. Se acerco, soltando su espada. En cuanto la pequeña criatura oyó sus pasos se volteó asustado.

—Amo Sesshomaru, — dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia

— ¿Dónde está Rin?— preguntó el gran daiyoukai con voz fría

Jaken se quedó callado un momento, dudando en cómo debía comunicarle a su gran amo y señor que había sido descuidado y débil y que se habían llevado a la pequeña niña que se había ganado el cariño de el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

—Se la llevó Hakudoshi— murmuró Jaken, con la cabeza todavía abajo, esperando pacientemente la patada o golpe que seguramente recibiría de su amo, al no recibir respuesta elevó la cabeza cautelosamente, solo para descubrir que Sesshomaru ya se había marchado a toda velocidad.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡No me deje aquí solito!—

* * *

Mientras Sesshomaru corría en busca de su pequeña y joven acompañante, y Kagome y Kazumi se internaban en el tenebroso bosque, las cosas en el campamento de Inuyasha y los demás no habían cambiado mucho. La atmósfera se percibía bastante tensa. Sango no le hablaba a Inuyasha más que para lo indispensable, no se diga a Kikio, a ella fingía que ni siquiera la veía. Miroku se mostraba un poco más sociable, hablando de cuando en cuando al joven hanyou y saldando cortésmente a la Miko de barro. Shipo se mantenía triste y la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba sobre el hombro de Sango.

A pesar de que Inuyasha disfrutaba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Kikio, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome, a la cual había herido, algo de lo que se arrepentía profundamente, aunque no lo demostrase. En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado en ese momento, solo recordaba que estaba furioso, había visto a Kikio y luego la había abrazado, sorprendiéndose ante la sangre que manchaba su ropa, después había seguido el aroma de la sangre que había salido del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, y mientras más avanzaba, más borrosos se volvían sus recuerdos, solo sabía que él había sido el culpable al oler la sangre de Kagome en sus garras, aunque después ya no había podido buscarla. En cuanto había querido irse, Kikio había sujetado la manga de su haori y le había llamado con voz débil, pidiéndole que se quedase con ella. Y él había accedido, dejando a la Miko del futuro sola.

Un respingo proveniente de la mujer que estaba a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró un poco preocupado.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó en voz baja

—No, no es nada— respondió la chica, con voz monocorde y falta de sentimiento.

Inuyasha asintió no muy convencido, y, a pesar de que algo en su interior le aconsejaba seguir insistiendo, logró ignorarlo.

—Iré a darme un baño, —dijo Kikio al cabo de unos minutos levantándose cuidadosamente y tomando su arco y el carcaj con flechas que habían estado en el piso a su lado hasta hace un momento.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— dijo Inuyasha

—Pervertido— susurró por lo bajo Sango con el ceño fruncido

— ¡No soy un pervertido!— gritó Inuyasha enojado

—Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres ver a la señorita Kikio mientras se baña?— preguntó Miroku con la clara intención de molestarlo

— ¡Cállate!

Kikio los ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia el río que quedaba lo bastante alejado del campamento como para que no se distinguiese nada a través de los árboles. Una vez ahí, activó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

—Kikio— se oyó la voz de aquel malévolo ser que había causado tanta tristeza en los corazones de tantas personas— me alegro que hallas venido.

La chica se limitó a quedarse callada, con la vista fija enfrente, los ojos apagados y opacos.

—Obedece mis órdenes, Kikio, destruye a aquel que te hirió en el pasado

—Naraku— susurró la miko hecha de barro y huesos, sus ojos recuperaron su brillo momentáneamente, mientras parecía querer decir algo, aunque después regresaron a su estado anterior y ella enmudeció nuevamente.

—Nos vemos, Kikio, y no olvides que estas bajo mis órdenes— dijo el repugnante hanyou ante de desvanecerse.

Unos ojos marrones habían visto toda la escena, mientras su dueña se mantenía oculta detrás de un árbol, sosteniendo su enorme boomerang con fuerza.

—Naraku

* * *

**Dudo que alguien allá llegado a leer todo esto, pero, se que está un poco incoherente (no estoy segura de que se escriba así), pero, ya era demasiado tiempo. Siento haber dejado pasar tanto.**

**Bueno, por favor dejen reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Dejen muchos muchos reviews (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqui, otro capitulo, de esta historia. **

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que leen este fic, se que no respondo a los reviews, pero quiero que sepan, que siempre los leo (: y me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Bueno, ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Miedos**

Siempre se guarda algo de miedo en el interior, miedo de cualquier tipo, desde los más comunes y banales, a los que inspiran un profundo decaimiento. Si les preguntamos a alguien a que le tiene miedo, la mayoría respondería cosas como, a las arañas, a las serpientes, a los animales salvajes, pero Kazumi no le temía a eso, ¿por qué habría de temerle a algo que podría controlar con solo un chasquido de los dedos?

Otros dirían que a los fantasmas, a los espíritus y a los demonios, pero Kazumi tampoco le temía a eso, ella misma era una criatura sobrenatural, además, su madre siempre le había dicho que era mejor temerles a los vivos que a los muertos. Los muertos ya no se mueven, ya no caminan y ya no dañan, pero los vivos pueden tener una mente llena de recovecos oscuros, donde se escondían los más bajos instintos, y que con una provocación los suficientemente fuerte saltaban, convirtiendo al humano, youkai o lo que fuese, en una bestia guiada por los impulsos. Por eso no les temía.

Sabía también que algunas otras personas le temían a perder a sus seres queridos, como su señora, y ella misma. Ese miedo se le hacía más razonable, temor de no volver a ver alguien nunca más, ella misma lo había sufrido cuando su señora desapareció por cincuenta largos años. Un miedo que se había desvanecido apenas había vuelto ella. Aunque después sintió miedo al ver a su señora en tan malas condiciones, algo que también había desaparecido después.

Desde entonces había estado bien, las bromas de su amiga de la infancia habían mitigado el sufrimiento, desde siempre había sido así. A pesar de lo que dijesen los demás, debía admitir que siempre se había sentido más apegada a la princesa que a su propia madre, tal vez se debía a que su madre nunca había sido tan sentimental, no volvió a levantarla en brazos desde que tenía la edad suficiente para caminar, no le había contado ninguna historia para dormir y la había tratado como si fuese una sirviente más, tan solo una compañera de trabajo demasiado pequeña para cumplir algunas tareas.

Aunque no la culpaba, no podía. Uno de los muchos tutores que había tenido su princesa cuando era pequeña, le había enseñado a que los padres siempre debían respetarlos, aunque fueran los más malditos de todo el mundo, siempre se debía de agradecer que los hubieran traído a la vida. Y ella había tomado esa lección, que ahora se encontraba grabada a fuego en su mente.

Y en ese momento, mientras veía como su princesa intentaba cortar los gruesos tentáculos verdosos que la mantenían cerca de esa criatura informe, sintió miedo, miedo a perder a su señora y miedo de no volver a verla otra vez y fue lo último que sintió antes de que los tentáculos que la envolvían a ella la rodeaban, esparciendo una fragancia que la hiso caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, mientras caminaban por el bosque algo había saltado delante de ellas. Ambas se habían puesto en guardia, sacando sus espadas y preparándose para atacar, listas para defenderse a la menor amenaza. Se habían quedado un momento así, inspeccionando la silueta que se distinguía en la penumbra por delante de ellas. Pero habían sido descuidadas, y Kagome lo sabía, ninguna de las dos había previsto que el ataque viniese desde atrás. Fue entonces, mientras comenzaban a relajarse, cuando aquellos horribles tentáculos las apresaron, la primera en caer fue Kazumi. No los había visto llegar y fue fácilmente capturada. Gracias a eso Kagome pudo volverse y cortar lo que venía tras de ella, sin embargo venían más, y ella intento cortarlos una y otra vez, pero eran demasiados. Y finalmente la rodearon, cubriéndola completamente, haciendo que ella se sintiera caer en la más completa oscuridad.

* * *

Kagome se incorporó lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, miró a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaba Kazumi, todavía la rodeaban árboles, aunque no como los del bosque en el que se encontraba hace tan solo un momento. Estos eran mucho más pequeños, con las hojas de un vivo color verde. Estaban bastante separados, pero, a pesar de eso, Kagome no podía vislumbrar ninguna salida, de hecho, a una cierta distancia, parecía haber una bruma que volvía borrosos a los árboles. Comenzó a caminar con los sentidos alertas, recorriendo de cuando en cuando todo el perímetro con la mirada. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y silencioso, y el hecho de que el bosque se viese tan alegre, solo lo hacía más espeluznante.

Escucho un rumor a lo lejos, muy tenue, un rumor que le recordaba a una batalla. Tan tenue que pensó durante un momento que se lo había imaginado. Su mismo instinto le hizo caminar hacía donde parecía provenir el sonido, y mientras más se acercaba más le parecía al de una enorme batalla. Cuando por fin llegó a la fuente del sonido se sorprendió y horrorizo a partes iguales.

Era el escenario de la batalla más encarnizada que pudiese imaginarse. Había muchos soldados youkai peleando contra otros, otros muchos yacían en el pisó, con muecas de dolor en el rostro, mientras se sacudían en medio de los borbotones de sangre que salía de sus heridas, y otros tantos ya estaban muertos, completamente pálidos y algunos con los ojos abiertos todavía.

Escucho un gruñido de dolor a poca distancia, era una voz conocida para ella. Volteó buscando el origen hasta encontrarlo. Era Deika, su ropa manchada de la sangre que salía de un costado. De hecho, de ese lado faltaba un brazo completo. Y otra enorme mancha saliendo del pecho. Enfrente de él había un guerrero sin rostro, que se apresuro a rematarlo moviendo la espada que llevaba en las manos con rapidez, haciendo que la cabeza rodase a poca distancia.

Kagome retrocedió horrorizada, un grito de frustración llegó hasta ella. Cuando volteó vio a Kameko, con una espada atravesando su pecho de parte en parte, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, las manos completamente quemadas y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Más allá vio a Kazumi, la pálida piel de su cuello cubierta de sangre que salía de la boca, mientras era elevada hacia el cielo por una lanza sostenida por otro guerrero, parecido al que acababa de matar a Deika. El guerrero giró la lanza, lanzando a Kazumi contra un árbol, antes de precipitarse contra ella y atravesarla una y otra vez con una espada.

Cayó de rodillas, mientras de su boca salía un sollozo y resbalaban varias lágrimas por sus mejillas. Volvió a sollozar asustada, volteando para no ver aquellos cadáveres. Y a lo lejos, vio varias siluetas más, pero todas ellas borrosas. Tenían forma humana, excepto una, que parecía un enorme felino. Casi todas blandían armas muy extrañas. Cerró los ojos confundida, no sabía quiénes eran, pero parecían ser importantes, aunque no sabía en qué sentido. Cuando los volvió abrir, vio, justo frente a ella a su ahora dueño y señor. A Sesshomaru, mirándola fijamente y tendiéndole una mano. Y cuando Kagome estaba a punto de tomarla, la hoja de una espada apareció atravesando el pecho de este, manchándola de sangre, mientras este se precipitaba hacia ella.

Y solo se oyó el grito de terror que salió de la garganta de Kagome.

* * *

Kazumi abrió los ojos cansada. Estaba adolorida, como si la hubiesen apaleado. Se estiró antes de darse cuenta de que a su alrededor estaba muy oscuro, de hecho, no había nada más que oscuridad.

—Hola— dijo en voz alta como prueba, pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un eco.

Comenzó a caminar, intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al momento justo en el que perdía la conciencia, vio una luz frente a ella. Olvidándose de todo lo demás corrió en esa dirección, hasta distinguir la causa del brillo. Eran varias personas, bueno, no muchas, pero si estaban todas aquellas a quien conocía más. La primera en la que se fijó, fue en su señora, sonriendo levemente, Y su madre, Kameko, con su mirada serena. Y, algo que la sorprendió mucho, su amo Ogata, con la sonrisa amable y un tanto perdida que lo caracterizaba. Y en el centro, estaba Deika, con su cabello negro y sus ojos escarlatas, mirándola fijamente.

—Deika, ¿Qué haces en el centro? ¿No se supone que eso es para las personas más importantes?— una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Y ella estaba a punto de acercarse cuando una silueta, también iluminada se le adelantó corriendo. Cuando llego hasta ellos se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho. Era rubia, vestida con una yukata rosa. Se abrazó a Deika y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

De pronto volteó hacia ella y Kazumi pudo reconocerla, era la criada personal de la esposa del gran Inu no Taisho. La había conocido unos años atrás, cuando habían visitado las tierras del Oeste. La recordaba bastante bien, piel blanca y perfecta, cabello rubio y con bucles adorables, los ojos de un color azul cielo, vistiendo yukatas de colores claros. La recordaba más por un comentario que había hecho Deika, que por su apariencia. Las palabras exactas de su amigo habían sido "Deberías ser tan femenina como ella". Kazumi no le había dado importancia, hasta ese momento.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso vio a todos rodear a esa youkai, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¡incluso en el de su madre! Pronto, todos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esperen!— gritó, corriendo tras ellos, sin embargo, cada vez se alejaban más— ¡Esperen!— volvió a gritar, aumentó su velocidad, pero ellos seguían alejándose, entonces, sintió un miedo irracional. Y una angustia que en otro momento le hubiese parecido patética. Se detuvo cansada y jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras las siluetas luminosas se iban desvaneciendo. Al darse cuenta de esto, intento correr hacia ellas de nuevo, y mientras corría sus facciones iban cambiando. Su rostro se hacía más infantil y su cuerpo se iba haciendo más pequeño, hasta parecer una niña de dos años.

— ¡No se vallan! ¡No me dejen sola!

* * *

**Iba a agregar algo más, pero, en el último momento, decidí dejarlo ahí.**

**Reviews?, me hacen felíz (:**


End file.
